Blackboard
by Sayurikuroda
Summary: Et si lorsque s'en fût assez, Naruto avait choisit de quitter Konoha? Et si Sasuke n'avait jamais quitter le village et décidait de ramener Naruto coûte que coûte? Et si Naruto rejoignait l'Akatsuki de son plein gré et trouvait ce dont il avait tant besoin depuis tout ce temps la où il ne l'attendait pas? Ita/naru, rate Ma, violence, viol, mention de l'ijime ...
1. Prologue

Hello à vous,

Petites mises en gardes avant que vous lisiez plus loin cette fiction.  
Cette fiction est classée M, signifiant Mature, son contenu seront donc réservé à des lecteurs sachant dans quoi ils s'engagent.  
Pour cela je vous préviens dès maintenant que cette fiction contient violence, mention de viol, abus physique et psychique sur enfants et encore d'autres choses que vous découvrirez plus tard si vous pensez continuer à lire.  
Pour ceux qui ne se sentent déjà pas de la lire, la petite croix en haut de votre écran vous aidera à fermer la fenêtre de votre navigateur.  
Vous êtes maintenant prévenus, et sur cela...  
Bonne lecture à vous.

Disclaimer: bien qu'habitant chez moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et oui même kidnappés, ils ne nous appartiennent pas (triste nouvelle je sais je sais).

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

1-Prologue:

Konoha, principal village du pays du feu. Un village d'apparence paisible; de petits magasins vous accueillant sourire aux lèvres, des habitants chaleureux, et si vous pouviez voir ce magnifique horizon qui nous est exposé du sommet du Mont des Kage...  
Oh oui, en apparence ce village a tout pour plaire. Mais maintenant centrons nous sur la silhouette recroquevillée sur une branche d'un des Sakura centenaires du Mont des Kage.  
Un jeune homme blond, âgé de 17 ans, malgré sa position nous assumons qu'il doit mesurer environ 1m70, aux yeux d'un bleu si profond que même le ciel en pâlit de jalousie.  
Fils du Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, ils décidèrent de son prénom suite à l'écriture du premier roman de celui qui deviendra par la suite son parrain, et par la suite son sensei : Jiraya. Ainsi, ils nommèrent ce jeune homme blond Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Vous devriez savoir, que lors de sa naissance, ses parents se sacrifièrent pour sauver le village du Kyubi, le scellant en leur fils encore nourrisson. Il fût par la suite confié aux Sandaime Hokage par son père juste avant sa mort. La dernière requête de celui-ci fût que Naruto soit vu comme un héros qui aurait contribué à la défaite du démon.  
Mais la suite fût une toute autre histoire. Les villageois se mirent à voir Naruto comme le responsable de la destruction du village et les premières tentatives d'assassinats firent leur apparition. C'est ainsi que Naruto fût placé sous la tutelle d'Umino Iruka dès son plus jeune âge, et le Sandaime décréta alors que nul ne devait jamais dévoiler ses origines à Naruto, ni la vérité à propos du démon renard en lui.  
Malgré les apparences qu'il donnait aux villageois, Naruto était loin d'être un imbécile, et encore moins un raté. Il découvrit très jeune l'existence du Kyubi, se lia d'amitié avec lui au fil des années et appris même à le contrôler. Quant à la vérité sur ses parents, après quelques habiles tours de et une technique bien à lui, il ne fût pas difficile de pénétrer dans la salle des archives, où, doit on le dire, nous apprenons plein de vérité pas si jolies (pour ne pas parler d'un certain massacre).  
Maintenant, bien que le tuteur de Naruto fût été aux petits soins avec lui... l'enfance et l'adolescence de notre blond fût d'une difficulté extrême.  
Victime d'Ijime dès son plus jeune âge, Naruto grandit dans la peur, la violence, et le manque d'amour.  
A dix ans, pensant être un poids pour son tuteur, le jeune blond demanda au Sandaime de lui trouver un appartement pour qu'il puisse vivre seul.  
Et depuis lors, les horreurs qu'il subissait ne firent que décupler. Et malgré le nombre, maintenant incalculable, de passage à tabac, d'insultes, tentatives de meurtre, de saccages de son appartement... Naruto continua d'afficher son sourire de marque, pour ne pas inquiéter les personnes devenues, au fil du temps, proche de lui. Car oui depuis son acceptation en tant que Genin de Konoha, l'Uzumaki réussit à se rapprocher de personnes autres que son tuteur.  
Il y eut sa team de Genin, avec Sasuke son meilleur ami, son frère, son rival. Sakura, puis leur sensei Kakashi. N'oublions pas son parrain (devenu par la suite son sensei) Jiraya et, nouvellement Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.  
Mais malgré ces personnes, il y avait des jours, tel aujourd'hui, où lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus contenir tout ce qu'il avait pût subir, Naruto venait se réfugier dans ce Sakura, à quelque mètre de la gravure de pierre de son père pour se laisser aller à sa peine. Pouvoir pleurer de tout son saoul, hurler sa peine jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air lui brûle ses poumons, évacuer sa rage dans une litanie de coup sur un tronc jusqu'à ce que ses jointures saignent, évacuer tout sentiment de son être.  
Voyez? Il est bien beau l'aspect paisible et accueillant de ce village, mais en voici les coulisses autrement appelé "Le quotidien de Naruto Uzumaki".  
Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Et nous revenons donc sur sa silhouette recroquevillée, expliquant sa présence dans cet arbre sur le Mont des Kage, essayant de se soulager de ce tourbillon d'émotion qu'il contenait.  
Mais aujourd'hui notre blond ne réussit pas à supporter la peine et la douleur qu'il ressent, ni n'arrive à les évacuer, si bien que ses jambes ne le supportent même plus. Ses joues sont emplies de larmes, bien vite remplacées par de nouvelles tant le flot cascadant le long de son visage est important.  
Ses pensées se sont focalisées sur son après-midi, cet après-midi qui détruisit l'once d'espoir auquel il se raccrochait. L'espoir qu'un jour les habitants changeraient d'avis à son sujet et l'accepteraient pour ce qu'il est.  
Et le voici, brisé, revivant chaque instant l'horreur de son après-midi...  
Il revoit ces hommes inconnus entrer par la seule fenêtre de son appartement. Il se rappelle encore être immobilisé, puis la sensation d'une corde glissant contre sa peau lui brûlant et liant ses poignets. Il sent encore le frottement de ce bandeau frontal descendant sur ses yeux le privant de sa capacité de voir. Il ressent encore la peur monter en lui lorsque, un à un, ses vêtement lui furent arrachés, le laissant nu devant ses assaillants. Il sent encore chaque coups reçu, la morsure de la lame d'un kunaï glissant sur diverses parties de son corps lui arrachant gémissement et hurlement de douleur. Il se souvient de ces rires résonnant dans son petit appartement, des insultes, des menaces, et toujours ses rires qui résonnent.  
Il peut encore sentir le dégoût et la peur montant en lui lorsque des mains, autres que celles le maintenant au sol, se mirent à parcourir son corps. Ces mains le caressant, s'arrêtant à certain points clés de son corps, le touchants à des endroits que nul autre que lui-même n'avait touché, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Et ces rires qui redoublèrent devant ses vains efforts de défense.  
Puis la douleur déchirante de la chair pénétrant son intimité sans préparation; ses hurlements arrêter par nul autre qu'un large membre inséré dans sa bouche, lui arrachant des larmes de dégoût, lui donnant cette envie de vomir. Et la notion du temps lui échappa, voulant que ce cauchemar s'arrête, mais la douleur lui rappelait sans cesse que tout cela était bien réel. Il sent encore ce goût amer s'épandre dans sa bouche, la sensation de ce liquide visqueux emplissant son intimité avant que les membres se retirent. Puis la sensation des liens qu'on lui retirent et le silence. Il était seul, meurtrit, brisé... Et il ne savait plus.  
Il se rappelle retiré le bandeau de son visage, la sensation d'être sale, l'effort surhumain pour se tirer jusque sa salle e bain. Il se rappelle de cette eau lui brûlant la peau, se mêlant à ses larmes. Ce sentiment d'impureté qu'il ressentit bien qu'il se frottait jusqu'au sang à certain endroit.  
Puis après un très long moment, nous le retrouvons ici, sur le Mont Kage vivant tout cela encore et encore, caché des yeux de tous, pour seul compagnie le démon squattant son corps.  
Depuis sa tendre enfance, le Kyubi consola à maintes reprises le jeune blond, de son nom Kurama, ce dernier s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune Uzumaki (bien qu'il ne le montre pas toujours).  
"Hé kit' je suis désolé..." Naruto pût entendre dans sa tête, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Kurama. Pourquoi son démon se sentirait il désolé pour cela? Il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon non?  
Et derechef la voix résonna dans sa tête :"Kit'... Laisse-moi te venger pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Laisse-moi le contrôle de ton corps!

-Kurama..." Naruto lui répondit avant de s'arrêté, pesant le pour et le contre...  
Pour: Il voulait qu'ils souffrent autant que lui et disparaissent.  
Contre: Personne ne le croira et il serait surement condamné puis tué pour cela.  
Bien le contre l'emporta, mais dans son esprit torturée naquît une idée, cette idée grandit à très grande vitesse, puis s'ancra au plus profond de lui. Dans un mouvement tout autant incertain que déterminé, Naruto se releva et dans un "pouf" de fumée arriva chez lui.  
Tremblant lorsqu'il se rappela des événements de la journée, il rassembla dans son sac le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait, ses armes et quelques rouleaux.  
Enfilant sa cape noir utilisée pour l'espionnage, Naruto laissa sous le cadre de sa team son bandeau frontal, préalablement rayé de ce trait indiquant qu'il désertait son village, et un petit morceau de parchemin ou l'on pouvait y trouver une inscription :"Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher. N.U"

Regardant une dernière fois ce cadre, Naruto annonça à Kurama qu'ils allaient quitté Konoha. Et lui Kyubi ne s'en étonna pas, si vous voulez mon avis il s'en réjouis même.  
Naruto se téléporta près des portes du village, la nuit était tombé depuis maintenant quelques heures, et c'est dans le silence de cette nuit que retentit les dernière paroles de Naruto Uzumaki pour son village dans un léger murmure :" Vers une nouvelle vie". S'élançant à l'extérieur du village, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait remarqué, Naruto Uzumaki disparu dans la nuit.

Bien ce premier chapitre est terminé. S'il vous plait faites autant de remarques que possible sur cette fiction pour que je puisse l'amélioré au fur et à mesure. Il y a déjà 6 chapitres de tapé dans mon ordi et je publierais donc régulièrement tant qu'il y aura encore des chapitres de prêts.  
N'hésitez pas à me prévenir des fautes d'orthographes ou autre, j'ai un correcteur mais je ne suis pas à l'abris de me tromper j'écris souvent tard le soir et ce n'est pas facile lorsque l'on est très fatiguée.  
En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise, je vous revois dans le prochain chapitre.  
Sayuri Kuroda.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello à tous.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review lorsque j'ai posté mon chapitre. Cela me va droit au cœur. Je poste maintenant mon chapitre deux pour votre plus grand bonheur (enfin je l'espère).  
Je ne réécrirais pas les warning du premier chapitre ceux-ci restent les mêmes et ceux jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction.  
Sur cela bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, oui même en les séquestrant chez moi, j'ai demandé une rançon, menacé de ne jamais les rendre, mais non toujours pas à moi T.T

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, entraînant ses cheveux couleur or dans un ballet interminable. Le froid diminuant ou s'intensifiant au rythme de sa course folle, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter…  
Courir, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin, loin de ce maudit village, loin de toutes ses peines, loin de toutes douleurs. Le plus loin possible de ce village et de son infâme quotidien, et pour cela rien ne l'arrêterait.  
Continuer de courir, toujours plus au Sud, s'arrêter dans un village reculé, puis… Il aviserait.  
Oui, partir sans un plan n'était pas des plus avisé, mais tous ces décors, ces paysages défilant à une vitesse folle et ce sentiment d'être enfin libre le poussaient à continuer vers l'inconnu offert par sa décision.  
Le temps passa, et le ciel noir de la nuit laissa place à ce dégradé d'orange et de rouge du petit matin, Naruto courant toujours vers cette destination inconnue dans un rythme effréné.  
C'est lorsque le soleil atteint son zénith que notre jeune blond ralentit sa course, reconnaissant les lieux, marchant maintenant lentement vers une destination bien précise : Le pays des vagues. Il avait passé la frontière et il ne lui faudrait maintenant une petite heure avant d'arriver devant ce pont qu'il aida à bâtir il y a des années.

Naruto, décida qu'il était plus prudent de se changer en son sexy-méta avant de passer le pont se dressant maintenant devant lui. Chose qu'il fit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on le reconnaisse. Pas maintenant, si possible jamais. Il décida de rester dans le village pour quelques jours, le temps d'établir un plan de route vers la destination qui lui paraitra être la meilleure solution pour y vivre une vie tranquille loin de ce maudit village. Oui comprenez qu'il ne voulait pas errer sans but toute sa vie non plus, cela n'aurait pas été vraiment pratique.  
Il opta pour une auberge des plus…. Délabrée. Mais voulant économiser le peu d'argent qu'il avait pour pouvoir s'acheter armes, vêtements, et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour son voyage, il préféra ne pas dormir dans une grande auberge luxueuse.  
Après avoir accepté ses clefs de chambre, notre jeune blond vadrouilla en ville. S'arrêtant dans un magasin de temps à autre achetant kunaï, shuriken, kit de secours, et des provisions pour tenir au minimum un mois (pas qu'il n'en aurait pas été capable seul, mais un kit de soin et quelques armes pour aider ne font de mal à personne… Si ?)  
Il devait être aux alentours de six heures lorsque Naruto passa devant la devanture de cette bijouterie. Derrière cette grande vitre se tenait là, retenu d'un simple cordon de cuir et encadré de billes de métal multicolores, un pendentif d'argent représentant le Kyubi. De minuscule rubis placé dans le creux de l'œil reflétait tout autour un léger halo orangé, lui rappelant son seul et véritable ami Kurama. Et c'est parce qu'il lui rappelait tant son démon que Naruto entra dans la boutique, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il demanda le prix du pendentif à la vendeuse, et c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'argent Naruto proposa une offre à la vendeuse qu'elle ne pouvait refuser : « Je ne pourrais jamais vous donner l'argent que vous me demandez madame. C'est pour cela que je vais vous proposer un échange. Ce collier que je viens de retirer de mon cou est un vrai Zircon de Ratanikiri, il m'a été offert par Lady Tsunade la Godaime du pays du feu il y a quelques années maintenant, une pièce bien rare et de très grande valeur s'y vous voulez mon avis. Alors cet échange, qu'en dites-vous ? »  
La vendeuse en resta abasourdie, ce genre de Zircon ne se trouvait pas n'importe où et sa valeur était surement le double de tous les bijoux de sa boutique réunis. Ainsi il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour accepter, ne sachant pas que son client de par ce geste, abandonnait son dernier rêve et le dernier lien le rattachant à son maudit village.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un Naruto comblé rentra à son auberge, ou il dévora une montagne de ramen instantané ayant dépassé depuis une bonne heure le service du dîner.  
Après son repas et une douche bien mérité, Naruto décida de lire un des rouleaux acheté dans la journée : « Hé Kit', nouveau collier ? Très bon choix, ça me touche.

-Kurama… Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me déranger pendant ma lecture pour me parler bijou ? Je ne te savais pas une âme si féminine.

-Kit'… La ferme ! Je ne peux plus t'exprimer le fond de ma pensée maintenant ?

-Kurama, si tu t'ennui tellement, laisse-moi finir mon rouleau et ensuite je viendrais te sauver de ta vie monotone dans cette cage humide. »

Et le démon ne répondit pas, laissant Naruto à sa lecture, sachant qu'il viendrait de lui-même.  
Après des heures de lecture, notre jeune blond réussit à finir son rouleau, puis se déshabilla pour ne laisser qu'un simple boxer noir sur lui avant de s'allonger dans son lit.  
Naruto laissa libre cour au souvenir se présentant à lui, revivant tous les pires cauchemars de sa vie, en oubliant complètement son démon qui, à cause de l'ennui qu'il ressentait, commençait à fulminer dans son coin.  
C'est lorsqu'il fût sur le point d'exploser, et de recontacter son hôte pour lui rappeler sa présence (et son ennui profond), que Kurama ressentit cette sensation de picotement d'une invocation. Son invocation. Naruto venait de le faire venir à ses côté, et il apparut dans une forme d'un Kyubi miniature au pied du lit. Naruto ne l'invoquait pas souvent, sauf lors des nuits agitées où la compagnie était de mise pour rassurer son hôte. Il ne fût alors pas surpris lorsque la voix, enraillée par la tristesse, du jeune blond s'éleva dans la pièce : « Nee- Kurama… tu te rappelles ? Je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans non ? »

Oh, pour s'en rappelé, Kurama s'en rappelait. S'il n'avait pas été dans l'incapacité de contrôler son hôte, Kurama aurait bien tué quelque shinobi de Konoha ce jour-là.

 _ **Flash-back no jutsu :**_

 _Un petit blondinet d'à peine 5ans courait à en perdre haleine à travers le village caché de la feuille. Son objectif : La tour du Hokage, prévenir le Sandaime, se cacher de ses poursuivants.  
A ses trousses : Cinq Shinobi du village complètement enragés, très alcoolisé, et cherchant à rattraper le petit blond qui fuyait. Leur objectif ? Le petit blond ne comprenait pas. La raison ? Des esprits malsain et corrompu par l'alcool, ou peut être juste étaient-ils juste malsains.  
Malheureusement, le petit blond ne réussit pas à atteindre son objectif, ni ne réussit à prévenir le Sandaime, et se cacher était devenu peine perdue. Ces hommes venaient de l'encerclé dans cette toute petite ruelle, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, et Naruto était apeuré.  
Il entendit des cris, puis certains se mirent à rire, puis virent les coups. Chaque coup plus puissant que le précédent, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur, marquant son petit corps. Chaque coup le privait un peu plus de l'air que ses poumons avaient en réserve, chaque hurlement provoquait une intensification des rires de ses hommes.  
Les coups arrivaient toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, et lorsque Naruto cru qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, les hommes se stoppèrent et disparurent, le laissant pour mort dans cette ruelle._

 _Ce fût le premier, des nombreux, passage à tabac que le blond subira au cours de sa vie dans le village._

 _ **Flash-back no jutsu Kai.**_

« J'aurais dû détruire Konoha avant que ton père n'ai le temps de me sceller en toi. Cela t'aurait surement évité toutes ces souffrances. » Kurama grogna cette phrase à Naruto, se pensant (à juste titre) être la faute de la vie misérable du blond. Mais Naruto se contenta d'hocher les épaules : « Tu sais Kurama… Comparé à l'Académie, c'est cinq-là n'étaient pas si terribles. Rappelles toi… Etre ignoré comme un mal propre, tous ces jours forcé à nettoyer les classes à leur place après qu'ils y aient mis un bordel monstre en rajoutant au fur et à mesure que je nettoyais. Toutes ces fois où ils ont essayé de me faire passer par une fenêtre, les heures passées enfermer dans ce local à ordure… Cette fois où ils m'ont presque brûlé vif dans l'incinérateur, ou encore toutes ces fois où l'on me tabassait dans un coin de l'école…  
Je pense que le meilleur restera encore la fois où ils m'ont forcé à traverser le terrain d'entrainement nu avant de m'attacher à l'un des poteaux. J'y étais resté plus de Quatre. Putain. D'heures.  
-Kit' ! Je vis en toi, je ressens ce que tu ressens, je me souviens de tout ce dont tu te souviens ! J'aurais voulu te venir en aide, mais tu refusais de tuer qui que ce soit et m'empêchais de prendre le contrôle de ton corps…  
-J'aurais, aujourd'hui, un autre avis sur la question.  
-Ki-  
-Kurama, ma désertion de Konoha… Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Savoir que plus jamais je n'aurais à subir tout cela, que je n'aurais plus à travailler pour leur sécurité alors qu'ils ne méritent que la mort.  
Ce sentiment de liberté, celui de ne plus craindre de voir la douleur surgir du moindre petit coin sombre de chaque rue ou ruelle, ou même de mon… Appartement… Je peux enfin vivre et être moi-même… »

Naruto ne rajouta rien de plus à son discours, laissant à présent couler silencieusement les larmes montrant que son esprit arrivait enfin à se libérer de ses chaînes. Et le Kyubi ne rajouta rien, car il n'y avait rien à ajouter, seul un sourire apparu montrant qu'il comprenait et était heureux pour son hôte. _ **  
**_Apres un moment interminable, notre jeune blond tomba de fatigue et s'endormit, ayant pour effet la disparition de Kurama de la pièce.

Aucun de nos deux personnages n'avait prévu que désormais, Naruto ne serait plus jamais tranquille dans son sommeil… Revivant, dans une boucle de cauchemars sans fin, son douloureux passé, tourmentant le blond d'images de cet après-midi, où ces hommes brisèrent chaque parcelles de son âme.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :

Bien ce chapitre est maintenant fini. Comme pour le précédent un avis serait très apprécié. Des conseils où même des idées, peut-être même des questions… N'hésitez pas je suis preneuse, et je répondrais à toutes vos questions.  
On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre.  
Sayuri Kuroda.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello à tous,

J'avais promis de publié ce chapitre plus tôt que ça mais j'ai été retardé… Gomen~  
Nous passons sur la réaction de Konoha aujourd'hui, et Angelyoru comme promis tu vas pouvoir utilisé ton bazooka commence à le pointer vers eux d'ailleurs.  
D'ailleurs même si vous n'êtes pas si nombreux (et que je remercie en pm tous ceux que je peux) je suis heureuse de voir que le début de cette fiction vous plait. Pour tous ceux qui seront en anonyme je répondrais à partir des chapitres suivant en note de l'auteur de fin de chapitre.  
Aller bonne lecture (^+^)/

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Non, non et toujours non. Ils ne sont pas à moi ces personnages ok ? Non monsieur l'agent, puisque je vous dis que juste l'histoire est à moi.

Et si nous revenions pour un point vers Konoha ?  
*Konoha, lendemain matin du départ de notre blond :

« Mais que peut bien faire le Dobe ? » voici ce que Sasuke Uchiwa se demandait maintenant depuis deux bonnes heures. Car oui, lorsque son crétin de meilleur ami n'était pas apparu après l'arrivée de Kakashi pour l'entrainement matinal de la team, Sasuke était plus qu'étonné. Mais il laissa couler.  
Ce qui commença à allumer l'ampoule qui se trouve dans son cerveau, fût qu'il ne trouva pas le blond à L'Ichiraku lors du déjeuner. Mais là encore Sasuke ne fit pas plus attention que ça et ne s'en formalisa pas (Monsieur est un Uchiwa, s'il vous plait). Le blond avait surement prit ses ramen à emporter et était maintenant chez lui, voilà.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke se rendit chez le blond et que personne ne lui répondit qu'une alarme (et violente) résonna dans sa tête, et enfin l'Uchiwa s'inquiéta.  
Et Sasuke passa son après-midi à rechercher son meilleur ami dans les moindres recoins du village, le parcourant de long en large, cherchant dans chaque cachette où il savait que le blond se cachait quand tout va mal. Mais son après-midi de recherche fût vain. Et le voici maintenant, en début de soirée, pour la seconde fois de la journée, devant l'appartement de son meilleur ami. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Sasuke se décida à entrer dans l'appartement du blond.  
Ce qui étonna le plus Sasuke fût la porte qui ne lui résista pas. Le blond n'avait-il pas eût le temps de la fermée, où n'avait-il tout simplement pas pu la fermer ?  
A première vue, il avait tout simplement oublié. Dans le petit studio, aucune trace de lutte, ni d'effraction, et aucune trace de Naruto. Sasuke balaya la pièce rapidement du regard, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait indiquer que le blond avait passé sa journée ici les draps étaient froids et froissés, aucune humidité n'était présente près de la porte de la petite salle de bain, et aucune trace de pot de ramen vide dans l'appartement. A bien y penser, Sasuke remarqua que les affaires du blond avaient l'air de s'être volatilisé. « Où peux-tu être Naruto » Sasuke soupira, il allait repartir lorsque le cadre posé sur la table, ou plutôt le bandeau frontal posé devant, attira son attention. Naruto n'aurait jamais laissé son bandeau, non jamais… Mais l'Uchiwa avait tort, et il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait trop tard. Son cœur battait à la chamade, Naruto n'aurait jamais fait cela, malgré tous les sévices qu'il avait subi Naruto était plus fort que cela non ? Et pourtant devant lui le bandeau de Naruto, surplombé de cette marque du nukenin qu'il haïssait tant, et à sa droite ce morceau de parchemin où il était écrit : «Ce n'est pas la peine de me rechercher. N.U ». L'écriture de Naruto, le blond avait déserté. Dans un accès de rage (surement contre lui-même) Sasuke lança contre le mur le cadre de la team se trouvant devant lui le brisant en petit morceau, et sans perdre un instant se précipita dans le bureau de la Godaime.  
C'est avec une rapidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas que notre brun atteignit la tour Hokage, ne prêtant aucune attention aux personnes qui pouvaient bien le saluer, Sasuke atteignit le bureau de Tsunade. Et c'est sans même frapper, encore moins en étant attendu, que notre jeune Uchiwa, dans un état de panique avancer, fit irruption dans le bureau de l'Hokage hurlant à plein poumon que Naruto était partit. Un silence glacial tomba alors dans la pièce. Il faut savoir que l'Hokage était en pleine discussion avec nul autre que Jiraya, Kakashi, ainsi que Sai. Chacune des personnes présentes étaient maintenant devenues livides, et Tsunade demanda alors confirmation à l'Uchiwa peu sereinement : « Sasuke Uchiwa, viens-tu réellement d'annoncer que Naruto avait déserté le village de Konoha ?

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

-As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une preuve, attestant ton affirmation.  
-Hai, Hokage-sama. » Et Sasuke lui tendit le morceau de parchemin, ainsi que le bandeau de Naruto qu'il avait attrapé avant de se précipité dans ce bureau.  
Tsunade lu une première fois le parchemin et se raidit.  
Elle lut le parchemin une seconde fois, et son corps trembla.  
LA troisième fois qu'elle le lu, le morceau de parchemin lui échappa des mains et son corps se figea.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été celle-ci, le visage de Tsunade aurait provoqué une hilarité générale dans la pièce avec ses yeux écarquillés au maximum, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, mais l'ambiance dans la salle n'était pas à la rigolade.  
La température de la salle descendit d'une vingtaine de degrés lorsque Tsunade de sa voix sombre annonça : « Si c'est une de vos blagues Uchiwa, ce n'est absolument pas drôle, j'espère pour vous que- » Mais elle fût coupé par le ton glaciale et emplit de rage de l'Uchiwa : « Ne croyez-vous pas, _Tsunade-sama_ , que cela soit un peu gros pour une blague ? Ne croyez-vous pas, qu'avant de venir vous voir _Tsunade-sama_ , je ne l'ai pas cherché absolument _partout_ ? N'est-ce pas parce que _JE_ l'ai cherché que _J'AI_ pu vous annoncer que mon meilleur amis venait de déserté le village ? Pensez-vous vraiment _Tsunade-sama_ que je suis du genre à blaguer maintenant ? »  
A la fin de cet accès de rage, Sai et Kakashi durent retenir l'Uchiwa de flanquer son poing dans le visage de la Godaime, maintenant si blanche que l'on aurait dit que la vie l'avait quitté. D'ailleurs tous ceux présents étaient de cette couleur, l'information ayant enfin atteint leur cerveau (surement ralentit par tous ces coups pris lors de mission (ok pas d'excuses pour eux)).  
Toutes les personnes présentes, brisèrent le silence d'un commun « pourquoi ? » leur échappant.  
On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais d'un regard made in Uchiwa toute la salle se figea n'osant plus bouger, respirant très lentement de crainte de la réaction de Sasuke. Réaction qui ne se fit pas tardée, d'une voix aussi froide que le pays des neiges en plein hiver l'Uchiwa commença : « Vous ne voyez que ce que vous avez envie de voir ai-je tort ?

-Je te demande pardon ? » Tsunade demanda à Sasuke perplexe. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il explosa vidant, tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui pour ne pas trahir le silence de Naruto durant toutes ces années:  
« Vous avez fermé les yeux sur bien des choses n'est-ce pas ? Un masque peut cacher plus de choses que l'on veut bien admettre. Trop fort vraiment... Mais êtes-vous vraiment aussi aveugle que vous essayez de me le faire croire ? NE saviez-vous pas que tous les sourires de Naruto n'étaient que superficiels ? Et non rien de vrai que du faux, vous auriez dû être les premiers à vous en rendre compte !  
Chaque jour depuis qu'il est tout petit Naruto est victime d'Ijime, mais cela n'a pas échappé à vos yeux bionique… Si ?!  
Personne, sachez-le, je dis bien personne n'aurait supporté, tout en continuant de sourire, tout ce que Naruto a bien pu subir.  
Rumeurs, coups à la moindre occasion, exclusion, menaces de mort, l'enfermer dans un putain d'incinérateur, racket, certain on tenté de le noyer, d'autre de l'empoisonner. Les humiliations qu'il a subit ont été très loin… La liste est si longue que je pourrais continuer encore des heures et des heures sur ce sujet ! Mais avez-vous déjà vu Naruto se plaindre de son sort ? Non ! Il continuait de vivre en souriant, en gardant l'espoir qu'un jour on le reconnaitrait, qu'un jour on changerait d'avis sur lui !  
Mais il faut croire qu'il n'a pas réussi à en supporter d'avantage ! Comprenez-le, lorsque dans votre entourage seule une personne ce donne la peine de vraiment vous comprendre, pourquoi continuer de faire semblant ? Mais j'irai le chercher, je le ramènerai à Konoha, et tout changera, je changerais le comportement de ces maudits villageois envers lui !  
Et cela avec… Ou sans votre accord. »

Après la tirade sur la vérité des conditions de vie du blond, le silence dans la salle était devenu morbide, et il fallut quelques longues minutes à chacun pour enregistrer le flot d'information que venait de débiter Sasuke.  
Chaque visage était recouvert de la honte de n'avoir voulu rien voir durant toutes ces années, le visage embué de larmes et d'un murmure Tsunade ordonna à Kakashi de réunir une équipe de 6 shinobi, ils partaient à la recherche de Naruto, avec pour objectif de ramener au village le blond quoiqu'il en coute. Naruto méritait d'être traité en héro comme son père le voulait, avec tous les services rendu au village maintenant encore plus qu'avant… Mais personnes n'avait vraiment voulu l'admettre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Kakashi revint accompagné de Sakura et Kiba, Tsunade analysa la salle et comprit, elle s'adressa alors à tous les shinobi présent dans la salle d'une voix maintenant ferme et assurée :

« Kakashi, Jiraya… Sasuke, Sai, Sakura… Ainsi que Kiba, votre mission est de retrouver et de ramener au village de Konoha, par tous les moyens vous semblants les plus justes, Naruto Uzumaki. Vous devenez dès lors la team S, et devez ne pas échouer.  
Vous partez dans l'instant.

-Hai, Hokage-sama ! »Répondirent à l'unisson les membre de la team S avant de disparaitre de son bureau, se lançant à la poursuite d'Uzumaki Naruto.

A/n : Encore un chapitre terminé. J'espère qui vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai dans les reviews ainsi que dans le prochain chapitre.  
Sayuri Kuroda.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello (encore),  
Aujourd'hui Angelyoru si tu pouvais ne pas diriger ton bazooka vers moi à la fin de ce chapitre, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante *part tout de même se cacher dans son bunker secret*  
Je publierai la suite rapidement pour des raisons de bazooka imposant, et l'envi de publier ce qui est déjà écrit )  
Bonne lecture à vous. 

Disclaimer : Mais puisque je vous dis monsieur que ces personnages ne sont en aucun cas à moi. Vraiment têtu dans votre section non ?

*Retournons vers Naruto à présent :

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Naruto, était arrivé au pays des vagues. Le second soir, Naruto avait opté pour le plein air et s'était établi un petit campement en bordure de la ville, dans un petit bois. Trois jours que Naruto était ici, trois jours que ses nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir correctement, trois jours et il n'avait toujours aucunes idées de l'endroit où il allait se rendre pour ne pas être retrouvé.  
Oui notre blond passait toujours ses journées sous sexy-méta pour ne pas être reconnu, maintenant certain que Tsunade avait envoyé une équipe le chercher, mais malgré sa technique rester aux frontières du pays du Feu n'était surement pas une des meilleures solutions, s'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé.  
C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons Naruto, assis au beau milieu d'un parc perdu au plus profond de ses pensées, pensant au meilleur itinéraire possible pour lui (et au moyen de tromper le flair de l'Inuzuka qui se trouvait surement dans l'équipe de rapatriement). Il avait pensé au pays du Thé, n'étant pas si loin d'où il se trouvait, il aurait été pratique d'y rester quelques temps, mais celui se trouvait encore bien trop près du pays du Feu.  
Suna, avec ses grands déserts aurait été un choix parfait… Si notre blond n'était pas sûr que le Kazekage, nul autre que Gaara lui-même, le retrouverai et le ramènerai dans un tombeau de sable en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Kunaï.  
Kumo, pourquoi pas, mais il serait très vite renvoyer à Konoha car ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas connu de TOUT le monde ninja.  
C'est d'ailleurs cette popularité qui allait bientôt lui faire exploser le crâne. Où qu'il aille, sexy-méta ou non, il serait reconnu de tous ! Et c'est ce qui empêchait Naruto de se décider sur une destination en particulier. Le pire ? Plus il prenait de temps pour réfléchir, plus l'équipe envoyée pour le récupérer avait des chances de le retrouver.  
Tout à coup le grognement de l'estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, et notre blond décida qu'il serait mieux de réfléchir le ventre plein. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouva l'Uzumaki attablé à un stand de ramen, ne commandant qu'un seul bol n'ayant presque plus d'argent. On lui servit son bol (XXL je vous prie, il a une réputation à tenir tout de même) et commença, plus lentement qu'à son habitude, à engouffrer son repas. C'est alors que l'on put remarquer que notre blond fixait bizarrement son bol, ou plutôt un ingrédient composant son repas. En effet, cette spirale rosée lui rappelant énormément l'emblème du clan Uzumaki. Ce naruto lui fit prendre sa décision. Il savait, il allait se rendre à Uzushio, au pays des Tourbillons, dans les ruines où autrefois le clan de sa mère avait vécu.  
Personne ne penserait à aller le chercher là-bas, sa trace disparaitrait lorsqu'il passera l'Océan…  
En un mot ? Parfait. Le plan parfait. Heureux de sa trouvaille, Naruto engloutit ses ramen dans un temps record, puis sortit en trombe du stand se rendant vers l'Est. Dans la précipitation, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait repris sa forme masculine, il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard que lui lancèrent six Shinobi.  
La team S avait retrouvé Naruto, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea pour autant, chacun regardant l'autre se demandant muettement s'ils avaient bien vu tous la même chose. Kiba et son chien, Akamaru, avait suivi la piste du blond jusqu'à ce village et venaient tout juste de l'atteindre. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir un éclair blond sortir en trombe d'un restaurant de ramen à peine débarquer dans le village.  
Ce fût Sasuke qui sortit le premier de cette espèce de transe générale dans laquelle la team semblait s'être engluée. Il s'élança dans la direction prise par le blond à pleine vitesse, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller les autres qui s'élancèrent alors à sa suite ne voulant donner au blond, plus d'avance qu'il n'en avait déjà.  
« Kit' » Kurama interpella Naruto une première fois. Mais le blondinet sembla l'ignorer, et il lui fallut deux essais supplémentaires avant de tirer une réponse du blond: « Hummhumm ?  
-Tu es suivit par des shinobi de Konoha. » Ce n'était qu'une simple affirmation de la part du Démon, mais pour Naruto, celle-ci eût l'effet d'une massue qui viendrait de lui tomber sur le crâne.  
« Merde » pensa t'il premièrement, avant de se dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé bien trop tôt à son goût.  
Il créa une quinzaine de clones qu'il envoya dans différentes directions pour brouiller les pistes, mais surtout pour lui faire gagner du temps. Il passa en mode Biju pour augmentant sa vitesse considérablement, un des seuls atouts qu'il aurait pendant sa fuite. La vitesse de notre blond était telle que le vent cinglait son visage, les arbres l'entourant devenaient de nombreux amas flou et difformes aux dégradés de vert. Naruto se répétait en boucle que rien ne l'arrêterait, RIEN, ni la fatigue, ni même son frère, meilleur ami et rival de toujours ne pouvait plus rien y faire… Au point que tout son être lui criait son accord: De son vivant, plus jamais il ne remettrait un pied dans Konoha.  
Kiba hurla derechef pour que la team s'arrête, l'information qu'il venait de découvrir allait changer littéralement le programme.  
Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui : « J'ai une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle … » La voix de Kiba tremblait, et comprenez que lorsque 5 des shinobi les plus puissants de cette génération vous regardaient d'un œil mauvais, la réaction est compréhensible.  
« La bonne nouvelle est que nous sommes sur la piste de Naruto…. La mauvaise, c'est que son odeur se divise 15 à partir de ce point. Dans-dans toutes les directions... Impossible de savoir quelle direction donnera sur le vrai…» La voix de Kiba, sous les regards oppressant de ses co-équipiers, n'était plus qu'un simple murmure. La nouvelle était loin de réjouir les membres de la team, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi n'annonce tout simplement : » Nous sommes six, chacun de vous suivra une des directions donner par Kiba, je créerai des clones pour compléter. Si l'un de vous tombe sur le vrai Naruto, qu'il prévienne l'équipe. Suis-je clair ? » Chaque shinobi hocha la tête positivement.  
« Kiba ! Directions » Kakashi ordo-… hurla du même temps qu'il créait déjà les clones pour compléter l'équipe. Après des explications de Kiba, toute l'équipe se sépara, espérant rattraper Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Naruto courrait du plus vite que le mode Biju le lui permettait, il savait bien que d'ici peu il aurait eu un shinobi à ses trousses, mais qu'il s'agirait de Kakashi-sensei , dont la vitesse pourrait presque rivaliser avec la sienne, ça il ne l'avait absolument pas prévu. Naruto redoubla d'effort, accélérant encore et encore pour éviter de devoir se confronter à son ancien sensei, il voulait seulement atteindre l'océan, et à ce moment il se volatilisera sans ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Les minutes de poursuite se transformèrent en heures, et ces heures devinrent une demi-journée… Une demi-journée que Naruto courrait au maximum de son potentiel, le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever et Kakashi était toujours sur ses talons. Durant toute sa course Naruto avait senti, un à un, ses clones disparaitre à chaque rencontre avec un des shinobi de Konoha, ne leur laissant nullement le temps de lui adresser le moindre mot, ils ne méritaient aucune explication de sa part.  
Bien sûr cela faisait des heures que la fatigue menaçait de donner une chance à son sensei de gagner du terrain, mais notre blond continua repoussant ses limites au maximum, ce n'est pas en laissant tomber au moindre problème qu'il allait réussir.  
Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent le ciel, l'Uzumaki commença à ralentir, épuisé, s'efforçant tout de même à continuer malgré Kakashi qui, maintenant, gagnait du terrain (oui avoir été Ambu joue beaucoup en la faveur de Kakashi).  
Il était si fatigué, le mode Biju disparu maintenant depuis une bonne heure, le forçant à puiser dans ses dernières forces, Naruto ne savait vraiment plus s'il allait réussir ou non. Et alors qu'il allait perdre l'espoir, une forte odeur de sel emplie ses narines, la forêt devenait moins dense, le vent devenait plus intense… L'Océan, il n'était plus très loin, Naruto avait presque réussit et dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il se remit à courir du plus vite que son corps le lui permettait voulant à tout prix échapper à Kakashi (et la team qui devait maintenant suivre les traces de Kakashi).  
Mais Naruto était connu pour ne jamais abandonner. Il n'abandonna pas, son dernier effort n'était pas vain. Naruto atteignit l'Océan.  
Le blond s'arrêta un instant sur le bord de cette falaise appréciant l'espace d'un instant le vent qui glaçait son visage, l'orangé du ciel se mêlant à l'azur de cette eau dont l'étendue paraissait infinie…  
Cette scène, Kakashi s'en souviendrait chaque jour de sa vie, et hantera ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Devant lui se tenait son élève, le fils de son maître, le garçon qui n'aura cessé de l'étonner à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu la souffrance de Naruto, mais lorsqu'il le regarda en cette instant, Kakashi eût l'impression que le blond était plus libre que jamais. Le regard perdu dans le vague, admirant la beauté de la scène s'offrant devant lui. Kakashi ne voulait pas briser la scène qu'il avait devant lui, et avec le recul il aurait préféré ne jamais prononcer un seul mot à ce moment-là. Mais il l'avait fait Kakashi avait essayé de parler à Naruto pour résonner celui-ci : « Na-» mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il vit son élève se tourner vers lui, fixant son Sharigan encore activé et il le vit formé muettement une phrase avant de sourire et de dire à haute voix : « Sayonara Kakashi-sensei.». Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto avait déjà disparu.  
Kakashi ne remarqua pas la team arrivé derrière lui quelque heure plus tard, la phrase de Naruto tournant en boucle dans sa tête « Plutôt mourir en essayant sensei, que de revenir dans cet Enfer. Sayonara Kakashi-sensei. » Kakashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi plus tôt, pourquoi avait-il ignoré son élève toutes ces années ? Se fût Sasuke et Sakura qui le tirèrent de ses pensées en demandant dans une synchronisation parfaite, où est ce que Naruto était passé.  
Kakashi n'oubliera jamais cette scène, ni le visage des shinobi l'entourant lorsque, retenant ses larmes, il regarda l'Océan laissant comprendre à chacun que Naruto venait de sauter pour réussir à leur échapper.

**********************************************************************************

Voilà voilà ce chapitre est terminé *toujours dans son bunker * Non ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait la suite arrive vite, PROMIS *hurle dans un mégaphone*.  
Je publierai la suite demain soir ou dans la nuit (où avant si on trouve mon bunker secret).  
Au plaisir de vous retrouver que ce soit dans vos review ou juste au prochain chapitre.  
Sayuri Kuroda.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello à tous,

Je poste la suite de la fiction pour que vos âmes soient rassurées de l'état de notre blond préféré, et pour ne pas me faire exploser au Bazooka (Oui oui Angelyoru tu peux le rangé ton naru-chan d'amour est de retour). Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le meilleur, mais on en a besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Mais c'est terrible ! Vous me dîtes qu'il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient ? Zut j'étais pourtant sur de les gagner cette fois. Tant pis je continuerai de m'accrocher alors, mais je les aurais un jour !

* * *

Naruto fût réveillé par une odeur de poisson grillé. Il regarda un moment le ciel tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant son départ, sa fuite, le pays des vagues, Uzushio, son autre fuite, une falaise, Kakashi, et enfin son saut dans l'océan. Mais comment il avait survécu resterait un mystère, sa chute plus son état de fatigue aurait dû avoir raison de lui…  
Puis notre blond tenta de se relevé dans un grognement de douleur, tous ces muscles étaient lourds, et sa tête se mit à tourner. Une voix se fit alors entendre : «oï doucement beau blond. » La voix était clair, féminine, appartenant sûrement à une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. «Tu es quand même resté trois jours inconscient tu sais, ralentit un peu, ou tu risques de retomber dans les pommes. » La voix continua. Et une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux verts apparu alors, le relevant légèrement pour l'aider à boire un verre d'eau. «Doucement, ne va pas t'étouffer, ça m'embêterai de devoir enterrer la personne à qui je viens de sauver la vie. » a-t-elle dit en rigolant légèrement.  
Cette fille continua de rigoler quelques instants et reprit son monologue : «Tu sais j'ai vraiment été surprise quand je t'ai vu. Je sortais de chez moi pour aller pêcher mon repas de midi, et la Bam ! Un beau blond étalé sur le sable de la plage. J'ai cru un moment que tu étais mort tu sais, puis j'ai vu ta poitrine qui se soulevait légèrement. La frousse d'enfer quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment vivant ! Puis je voulais t'emmener jusque ma cabane, mais impossible avec ma force de moucheron, alors j'ai établi un campement ici, en attendant de voir si tu te réveillerais. Et te voilà réveillé, 3 jours plus tard, tu es un coriace toi on dirait. »  
Cette femelle-là n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de parler… Un vrai moulin. Et elle continua, blabla je vis loin de toute civilisation, blabla plein de questions dont elle n'obtint pas les réponses, et blablabla… Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Naruto ne supportant plus tout ce blabla incessant, décida de finalement ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander où il se trouvait. Question à laquelle cette étrange fille lui répondit en lui expliquant qu'il se trouvait sur la côte Ouest à deux jours de marche de Kiri.  
Naruto était donc arrivé au pays de l'eau. Il était en vie, et surtout il n'était plus très loin d'Uzushio.

La fille aux cheveux violets lui proposa de s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse manger un morceau. Offre qu'il accepta avec avidité. C'est autour de quelques maigres poissons grillés, qu'il fit, bien qu'elle fût très étrange, connaissance avec Manami. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait se rendre sur une île du coin, pour aller chercher des herbes médicinales, et qu'il avait chaviré durant son voyage. Étrange… Et totalement crédule, Manami goba son histoire. Elle lui proposa même de lui prêter son bateau, qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui rendre à son retour. Étrange, crédule, et naïve… N'avait-elle pas vu le mensonge qui était là ? N'avait-elle vraiment pas comprit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son bateau ? Que l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé allait tout simplement la remercier en la dérobant ?  
Mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il ne l'a reverrait pas, elle ne connaissait pas son nom, et il pouvait repartir dès demain, après une bonne nuit réparatrice, pour Uzushio.  
Naruto se disait maintenant qu'en fait, parfois, il y avait du bon dans le fait de profiter des gens.  
Et cette nuit-là fût une nuit encore emplies de cauchemars de ses souvenirs venant le hanter, comme s'il devait se reproché quelque chose, comme s'il était le responsable de ce dont il avait été victime. Mais pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait de mal (sauf si on considère que subir sans jamais se défendre est quelque chose de mal…).  
Réfléchissant beaucoup trop et n'arrivant plus à dormir, Naruto se leva à l'aube, bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, et emprunta le bateau de pêche de Manami. C'était un petit bateau très simple, munit d'une cabine, d'un moteur, et d'équipement pour la pêche… Mais Naruto n'allait pas faire le difficile, et ce petit bateau lui suffirait amplement pour atteindre Uzushio.

Naruto ne reverrait jamais surement jamais Manami, mais était tout de même reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait aidé lorsqu'il échoua sur cette plage. Il décida de lui laisser un message dans le sable « Gomen… » Pour s'excuser à l'avance de ce qu'il faisait, un vol restait un vol, et sur cela prit la mer en direction d'Uzushio.

Il lui fallut deux jour pour atteindre le rivage du pays des tourbillons, et deux jours de plus pour atteindre les ruines D'Uzushio. Cette ville autrefois capital du pays de son clan, n'était plus qu'un amas de gravats et de maisons abandonnées. Un vrai village fantôme. Mais cela lui conviendrait, il y avait un fleuve à proximité, des bois entouraient le village, il pourrait donc boire, pêcher et chasser, cela suffisait pour le maintenir en vie.  
Il décida de s'installer dans ce qui fut autrefois, sûrement, une très belle maison. Elle se situait sur la lisière de la forêt et le fleuve était à seulement une quinzaine de minutes de marches. Elle suffirait, les fondations étant encore en très bon état elle ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus, il faudrait juste trouver de quoi enlever toute cette poussière, ces mauvaises herbes, et de quoi réparer certaines parties du toit.  
Et Naruto serait enfin être libre.

 _ **Konoha, veille du réveil de Naruto :**_

La team S était enfin de retour à Konoha. Chaque membre avait l'air d'être complètement épuisé, et surtout chaque membre avait sur le visage une émotion bien étrange. La peine. Quelques jours plus tôt Naruto s'était jeté d'une falaise devant les yeux de son sensei, et celui-ci avait dû annoncer à la Team ce qu'il s'était passé dès que le choc fût passé. Aucun membre n'avait réussi à se remettre de la nouvelle, et les réactions de la team furent d'une variété étonnante.  
D'abord chacun fondit en larmes, rien de bien anormal pour ce que l'on peut considérer comme étant les seuls proches de l'Uzumaki. Puis lorsque les larmes furent calmées chacun eut une réaction différente :  
D'abord Sasuke s'énerva contre son sensei, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir stoppé. Puis il se mit à accuser toute personne présente, et la terre entière, pour les malheurs qu'avait subis le blond. Sakura quant à elle resta figée, et devint muette comme une tombe, plus personne ne l'entendit prononcer un mot depuis ce moment-là.  
Sai quant à lui, mis à part la tristesse, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, après tout il restait Sai.  
Jiraya entra dans une furie sans nom, et dans un élan de rage avait dit qu'il partait en voyage un moment, quittant les lieux dans un «pouf » de fumée.  
Kiba, le visage enfoui dans le pelage de son chien, continua de pleurer sa frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son ami.  
Et Kakashi… Kakashi se pensa responsable de tout cela. Il se répétait sans cesse que s'il était arrivé plus vite, s'il avait mieux vu au travers du masque de Naruto durant toutes ces années, s'il avait fait plus attention à son élève, s'il avait réagi plus tôt… Rien de tout tout cela ne serait sûrement arrivé, le blond ne serait pas partit, et il serait surement encore parmi les vivants...  
Et c'est dans cette ambiance morbide que le groupe de cinq shinobi (Jiraya étant partit) arriva dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
Et ils n'eurent pas le besoin de prononcer un seul mot à Tsunade pour que celle-ci comprendre, leur tête, leur aura expliquait tout. Il n'avait pas réussi à ramener son blond à Konoha. Mais elle était bien loin de penser que cela pouvait être pire. Comme elle avait tort. Kakashi, s'avança vers la Godaime, se raidit et lui fit un rapport de tous les événements de cette mission secours. À la fin de son compte rendu, Tsunade éclata en sanglot. Comment son petit blond, avait pu préférer la mort au village… Elle ne comprenait pas cet acte désespéré, se disant qu'ils auraient pu l'aider a surmonté tout ça… C'est d'un pas lent, vide d'envies et plein de remords, que Tsunade se dirigea vers une des nombreuses étagères de la pièce, fouilla dedans, et en sortit un morceau de papier où il était inscrit : «acte de décès »  
C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour s'énerver. Il sanglota, cria, puis hurla sur Tsunade de toutes ses forces que Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort, qu'il était _**LE**_ ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, qu'il avait sûrement trouvé un moyen de survivre. Mais Tsunade ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas vraiment briser le dernier espoir de l'Uchiwa, continuant de remplir cet acte qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais avoir à compléter pour son blondinet.  
Sasuke quitta la salle, la rage au ventre, et jura de prouvé que son meilleur ami était bel et bien vivant. Même si pour cela il devait parcourir la Terre entière pour le retrouver.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis l'annonce officielle de la mort de notre blondinet préféré.  
Certains pourront croire que les villageois se seraient rendu compte de leurs erreurs après avoir causé la mort d'une si jeune personne pour des conneries…  
Et bien croyez-le ou non, mais lorsque l'on créa une plaque pour le jeune homme et que l'on voulut la déposé sur la tombe vide réservé à ce petit blond… Les villageois se rassemblèrent bloquant tous passages, criant que cet être n'avait pas le droit de trouver le repos, ni celui d'obtenir une sépulture décente. Aucun soutient ne fût apporté aux proches de Naruto, qui après une lutte d'une semaine, renoncèrent à donner des funérailles pour leur blondinet. Ils finirent par fixer la plaque dans le bureau du Hokage pour que personne n'oublie que Naruto Uzumaki fût, lui aussi, un shinobi de Konoha, et qu'ainsi personne ne puisse dégrader sa mémoire.

Les villageois de ce maudit village célébrèrent pendant de longues semaines la mort du Démon, mangeant, buvant, organisant des bals… Comme si pour eux la mort d'un individu était quelque chose de festif, comme si cette mort était pour eux une délivrance, comme Naruto n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux…  
Les villageois, à ce moment-là, ne savait pas qu'ils le paieraient très cher dans un futur… Plus si loin que vous pourriez le pensez.

Un mois après ces événements, Sasuke débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade, le regard empli de confusion, de colère, et d'incompréhension… Il lui tendit alors ce qui sembla être une esquisse, et attendit ne sachant plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire...  
Celle si ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'elle reconnut qui était dessiné sur ce parchemin. Naruto Uzumaki était dessiné la devant elle, sur… Un avis de recherche envoyé par Kumo. Mais la raison pour laquelle Naruto était recherché ne lui sauta pas tout de suite aux yeux, tout ce qu'elle vit fut que Naruto était bel et bien vivant.  
La Godaime continua de scruter l'esquisse de ses yeux noisette, lorsqu'un premier détail attira son attention : Uzumaki Naruto portait un des longs manteaux de l'Akatsuki. Puis le second détail la frappa, il avait été aperçu dans les abords de Kumo, en compagnie de deux tristement célèbres nukenin, nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki.  
Naruto était en vie, Naruto avait rejoint une organisation de nukenin de rang-s, et aux premières nouvelles de son plein gré… Ce qui voulait dire que Tsunade devait maintenant, malgré le choc de toutes ces révélations, faire la chose la plus douloureuse depuis qu'elle avait dû remplir l'acte de décès du blond….  
Naruto ayant déserté le village, ne voulant pas revenir, étant encore en vie et ayant rejoint l'Akatsuki… Tsunade devait maintenant mettre sa tête à prix dans le bingo-book et le déclarer nukenin.

* * *

 _Damdamdam ! Il faut que je vous annonce une superbe nouvelle !  
*roulement de tambour*  
*tousse*  
*reroulement de tambour*  
Et oui __**Itachi**_ _apparait dans le prochain chapitre, il a même le droit à son Pov rien qu'à lui !*feu d'artifice et musique entrainante*  
En espérant que vous allez continuer de me suivre malgré ce chapitre plutôt bizarre (si vous voulez mon avis).  
Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Kiss à tous !_


	6. Chapter 5

Hello à vous !  
Je sais je suis en retard *se cache dans son bunker pour éviter votre colère*.  
Devinez aller aller ! Et oui Itachi-sama à fait son apparition *foule en délire qui applaudit* Et nous commençons sur un Pov Itachi.  
Je vous annonce que j'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux, il y aurait du y avoir dans ce chapitre comment Naruto était arrivé à la base de l'Akatsuki, mais après avoir vu la longueur de ce chapitre j'ai préféré coupé ça en deux (gomeeeen).  
Pour ce qui est de la situation temporelle, cela fait deux semaines que Naruto s'est installé sur Uzushio.  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Après une Enième tentative, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages restent pour le moment à leur auteur.

* * *

 _ **POV Itachi :**_

« Dit Itachi… Tu pourrais me rappeler on doit aller à Uzushio déjà ? Ce n'est pas un village en ruine d'ailleurs ? Alors pourquoi on doit aller jusqu'à cette île paumée au milieu de nul par ? C'est vrai on n'est pas des larbins non plus hein… » Et Kisame continua de de se plaindre encore et encore pendant un long quart d'heure. Non mais dite moi ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un partenaire pareil, moi je me le demande toujours.  
Trois jours ! Trois jours depuis notre départ de la base de Kumo, trois jours que Kisame se plaint de la mission et d'être malade en mer…. Je me demande toujours comment un être ressemblant autant à un requin peut être malade en mer, cela restera toujours un mystère pour moi.  
Et enfin, après c'est trois jours, nous sommes enfin arrivés au pays des Tourbillons.  
« Itachi, tu m'écoutes au moins ?  
-Hn » Il ne méritait absolument aucune réponse de ma part, entre son babillage incessant et le fait qu'il arrive à oublier une mission aussi simple avec un objectif si basique me laissa tout simplement perplexe. Comment cet homme avait-il passé son examen Genin je vous le demande.

Nous étions venus à Uzushio pour récupérer un rouleau portant sur les techniques du clan Uzumaki sensés se trouver dans ces ruines. Une mission qui n'était pourtant ni extraordinaire, ni même difficile, mais il fallait bien que l'on occupe notre temps. Nous n'avions toujours aucun plan pour récupérer le Jinchuriki du Kyubi, bien protégé dans l'enceinte du village de Konoha, ce qui nous laissai avec énormément de temps libre.  
Il nous fallut toute une après-midi pour traverser la forêt qui s'était imposée à nous lors de notre arrivée sur l'île. Bien sûr nous n'étions plus très loin d'Uzushio, mais nous avions préféré nous arrêter pour une nuit, le repos n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Nous avions décidé d'établir notre campement dans le bois non loin d'une rivière, Kisame recherchant ce qui serait nécessaire pour qu'on se nourrisse, et moi montant le camp tout en définissant un périmètre de sécurité pour les alentours (on n'est jamais trop prudent).  
Il me fallut bien une bonne demi-heure pour finir, plaçant des clones autours du camp, me laissant un poste près de la Rivière pour la nuit. Puis, Kisame décida enfin qu'il était l'heure de revenir, il tenait dans ces mains un lapin et quatre poissons. Ca n'était pas un repas des plus copieux, mais il nous tiendrait en vie. Pendant le repas j'ai expliqué à Kisame que cette nuit il pourrait dormir sur ces deux oreilles car j'allais surveiller le campement pour la nuit. Il hocha simplement la tête, m'offrant un poisson de plus prétextant que j'en aurais besoin plus tard, puis le silence total s'imposa jusqu'à la fin de ce dîner.  
Kisame annonça qu'il allait se coucher quelques minutes après le dîner, non pas que cela m'importais, mais cela signifiait que je devais me posté près de la rivière pour la nuit. Choisissant une branche d'où l'on pouvait observer les environs sans être repérer, activant mon Sharingan pour qu'aucun mouvement (si mouvement il y a) ne soit oublié et ma nuit de surveillance commença.

Cela devait bien faire maintenant trois heures que je me trouvais là, assis sur cette branche où suite à un moment d'inattention les souvenirs gravés dans ma mémoire se mirent à défiler dans mon esprit tel un torrent de culpabilité, revivant la nuit où mon titre de Génie se transforma en celui de meurtrier. J'entends encore les cris et les supplications comme si c'était hier, je revois leurs visages déformés par la peur et l'incompréhension. Je revis comme chaque nuit l'horreur de ce massacre insensé, me rappelant sans cesse la terreur se dessinant sur le visage de mon jeune frère devant les corps de nos parents, ses cris d'agonies tant sa souffrance était devenue démesurée face à ce spectacle…  
Peut-être, que cette nuit restait gravée en moi car je ne méritais pas de l'oublier, qu'elle se rejouera au plus profond de mon être chaque nuit me rappelant que je n'ai pas le droit au pardon, ou peut-être même que lorsque les portes des Enfers s'ouvriront devant moi c'est cette scène que je devrai revivre pour l'éternité pour que jamais je n'oublie.  
Ces souvenirs m'ayant perdu au plus profond de mon être, je ne sentis pas tout de suite qu'une personne avait fait son apparition près de l'arbre où je me trouvais, et lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une autre signature de chakra que la mienne cet inconnu se trouvait déjà planté devant moi.  
C'est alors que j'ai levé les yeux vers cet inconnu près à lui trancher la gorge au moindre mouvement suspect, et la réalité me frappa. Debout devant moi, à peut-être cinquante centimètre, se trouvait nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, qui me fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu profond un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Puis ce jeune blond ricana, me lançant un petit : « Et l'on dit de toi que tu es un génie » Avant de simplement éclaté de rire.  
Uzumaki Naruto venait tout simplement de se foutre royalement de ma gueule, et il fut difficile pour moi de garder mon calme légendaire (si le monde savait…) ou de ne montrer aucune expression sur mon visage dit « impassible ».  
Il se calma quelque temps après cela, et je ne savais pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou simplement s'il était juste idiot, mais Naruto sauta de la branche me lançant par-dessus son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers la rivière : « Uchiwa, il n'y a personne sur cette île mis à part moi, descend de cette branche, retourne à ton camp pour la nuit, demain fait ce que tu as faire et repars d'ici. »  
Il s'arrêta près de cette rivière, vérifiant si j'allais finir par bouger de mon perchoir. S'apercevant que je n'entamais aucun mouvement, il soupira, hocha les épaules et s'assis au bord de cette rivière, perdant son regard dans le vide. C'était comme si son corps était resté présent mais que son esprit était partit très loin et cette scène eût le don de me troubler. Pourquoi était-il resté là perdu dans un monde que seul lui pouvait voir, sans défense, décidant ni de fuir ni de combattre. On lui avait pourtant répété encore et encore que l'Akatsuki était après son démon et donc à sa vie, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas partit lorsqu'il m'avait repéré ? Pourquoi était-il seul, sans team ni partenaire dans un endroit si reculé ?  
Trop de questions à ce moment-là se bousculaient dans mon esprit, et je ne savais pas si cela serait une erreur, mais dans un besoin de comprendre et pour le bien de la mission que nous à confier Pein-sama, je suis descendu de cette branche. Et je ne savais pas encore à quel point je ne regretterai pas cette décision.

D'une démarche mal assurée, je me suis dirigé vers ce mystère blond, pour m'asseoir près de lui, remarquant au passage que le corps du blond à ce moment-là se tendit, puis qu'il se recula légèrement avant de légèrement relâcher la tension en lui. Peut-être avais-je envahit son espace vitale, ou peut-être avait-il peur de ce que je lui réservais aller savoir, cela étant mes lèvres se mirent à bouger sans que je n'y ai vraiment consentit, cherchant instinctivement les réponses aux questions me perturbant : « Naruto-kun, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici, sur cette petite île en ruine, loin de tout et seul qui plus est ?  
-Et qu'est-ce que toi _**Uchiwa,**_ et ton psychopathe de partenaire, pouvez bien faire dans les environs hmmm ? » M'a-t-il répondu platement. Et il est vrai que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce genre de réponse venant du blond, et en observant ses yeux j'ai pu remarquer qu'il ne me répondrait pas quel que soit ma question. Il ne sera pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, ou encore comment je le savais. Mais je le savais c'est tout.  
Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi lorsque je lui ai affirmé qu'il allait nous suivre, sa réponse fût un simple « d'accord », ni pourquoi il continua de me suivre vers le camp, se tenant à une certaine distance de moi suivant un à un chacun de mes pas, le rapprochant sans cesse d'un avenir ou seule la mort devait l'attendre.  
Etait-il un appât, et une fois rentré à la base tout le pays du feu nous tomberais dessus ou avait-il tout simplement perdu la raison, je n'en savais rien, mais comme s'il avait pût lire dans mon esprit il m'annonça dans un murmure : « J'ai déserté Uchiwa, personne ne viendra… Il me croit surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »  
Et cette phrase me fît m'arrêter net, me retournant pour fixer ce jeune homme de mon regard remplis de confusion. Et il a souri, malgré les propos qu'il venait de tenir, il souriait, ne montrant aucune tristesse sur son visage. Seulement ce sourire qui marquait le soulagement qu'il ressentait surement en cet instant.  
Que pouvait-il s'être passé à Konoha pour que cet être déserte le village ?  
C'est d'un hochement de tête que je lui répondis, montrant que je comprenais, et nous reprîmes le chemin vers le camp.  
Maintenant imaginez la réaction de Kisame lorsque je l'ai réveillé au petit matin, lui annonçant que l'on reviendrait pour le rouleau plus tard et que l'on retournait à la base… Eh bien oui après une infinité de jurons dont certains auraient fait pâlir Hidan de honte, des questions à la pelle auxquelles je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à se redresser pour me lancer un regard noir. Ce regard noir se transforma en stupéfaction lorsqu'il regarda enfin dans la direction que je lui indiquais avec ma main. Et sa réaction fût d'une infinie… finesse : »Mais qu'est-ce que se mioche fait ici ? »  
Ce à quoi Naruto lui répondit par un hochement d'épaule et un petit : « Je vous suis.  
-Excuse-moi ? Kisame répondit haussant un sourcil  
-Je. Vous. Suis. Du verbe suivre, on m'a demandé de vous suivre, et bien je vous suis. » Lui répondit sèchement le blond avant de tout simplement se remettre à fixer l'arbre se trouvant face à lui ignorant maintenant totalement Kisame.  
J'ai bien vu que Kisame était confus autant que je l'ai été plus tôt dans la nuit, sa tête affichant clairement la question qu'il me posait silencieusement « ce gamin est-il conscient de ce qu'il dit et fait là ? » mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, hocha simplement les épaules avant de commencer à empaqueter le peu de nos affaires.  
Et rapidement nous fûmes prêts à partir. Naruto avait envoyé un clone chercher son peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, et avait aidé Kisame à ranger le camp.  
LE retour vers notre embarcation de fortune se fît dans un bruit épouvantable, Kisame et Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'envoyer des insultes et réflexions en tout genre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à destinations Naruto ne changea pas d'avis, et pris place à bord, prenant soin de s'installer le plus loin possibles de nous. Il perdit son regard dans le vague quelques minutes après que nous soyons partis, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui fût des plus agité.  
A ce moment-là pourquoi nous avait il suivit restait un mystère pour moi, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais la nette impression que je me devais de découvrir pourquoi ce petit blond avait l'air d'être brisé à l'intérieur.

 _ **POV Naruto :  
**_

Si ce jour-là l'on m'avait demandé pourquoi je les avais suivis, j'aurais tout simplement hoché les épaules en répondant que je n'en savais rien.  
Ce soir-là lorsque j'ai sentis le chakra d'Itachi en allant chercher de l'eau, je n'avais pas prévu de partir, mais je n'avais pas prévu de m'enfuir non plus.  
Puis après l'avoir longuement cherché je l'ai aperçu. J'ai vu la douleur se dessiné sur ce visage aux traits masculins dont les cheveux le rendait si féminins. J'ai vu cette tristesse et la misère s'ancré profondément sur ce visage et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais découvert dans cette salle d'archives lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me rappeler qu'il n'avait fait que suivre des ordres cette nuit-là, et pour une raison inconnu j'avais l'impression qu'il souffrait autant que je pouvais souffrir.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis monté sur cette branche, ni pourquoi je lui ai dit de descendre et d'aller se coucher, peut-être qu'à ce moment je savais déjà qu'il descendrait pour me parler et m'emmener avec lui ou simplement peut-être ai-je agis par instinct. Je n'en savais rien.  
Lorsqu'il s'est assis près de moi, pour la première fois depuis mon départ de Konoha, mon estomac manqua de se vider et mes muscles se tendirent. Et ce sentiment disparut lorsque je me suis éloigné.  
Je pense qu'à ce moment-là j'étais dégouté des hommes et de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire.  
Puis il me demanda ce que je pouvais bien faire ici seul, je lui répondis par une autre question, lui demandant ce que lui et Sharky pouvait bien faire ici, ce qui eut pour effet de le perturbé quelque peu (son frère ayant été dans mon équipe, je sais lire un Uchiwa comme un livre ouvert).  
Puis il m'affirma que je devais partir avec eux. Bien sûr j'aurais pu m'enfuir, me battre, mais je n'en fis rien, me contenant de répondre que j'étais d'accord.  
Pourquoi lui ai-je dit qu'il n'y aurait personne pour me chercher car j'avais déserté et que le village me pensais mort, c'était un mystère pour moi.  
Mais à ce moment-là, l'expression de surprise et de confusion sur son visage me parut un spectacle magnifique. Comme si ce visage d'habitude si impassible ne laissant transpirer que de légères expressions, s'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Pourquoi ai-je suivit chacun de ces pas qui n'allait m'offrir que le mort une fois arrivé à destination, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je continuais de le suivre  
Pourquoi au petit matin ai-je confirmé à Sharky que je les suivais jusque leur base, je n'en savait rien, mais ça ne changea pas ma réponse.  
Lorsque Sharky à commencer à empaqueter ses affaires, j'ai demandé à un clone de me rapporter les rouleaux que j'avais trouvé sur l'île lors d'une journée d'exploration, peut-être un jour serviront ils à quelqu'un. Puis comme pris de culpabilité pour m'être moqué de lui j'ai aidé Sharky à ranger le camp.  
Si l'on m'avait demandé pourquoi je suis monté dans cette embarcation alors que je pouvais encore fuir ce jour-là je répondrais surement que je n'en savais rien. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir qu'en les suivant je trouverai enfin le repos d'une nuit sans cauchemars dans une nuit sans fin, ou peut-être était-ce l'espoir de voir ce tendre une main, cette main que j'attendais tant qui finirait de briser ces chaînes, apprécierait ce que je suis dans ma totalité et m'offrirait cette parcelle manquante de liberté pour que je sois enfin vraiment libre. Car j'avais beau être moi même et être seul, vivant comme je l'entendais, je ne me sentais pas plus libre pour autant.

* * *

A/N: Ce chapitre se termine enfin, en espérant qu'il vous ait fais plaisir et en espérant vous retrouver au prochain.  
En espérant aussi que l'apparition d'Itachi-sama vous fait plaisir, et en espérant avoir votre avis et vos impressions sur à ce niveau de l'histoire.

Ps: J'ai créé un forum "le complot de fangirl enragée pour la destruction de Konoha", il nous aidera dans notre complot pour tuer les villageois et détruire (enfin) ce maudit village.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello à tous !  
Je tiens à vous annoncer qu'une partie de ce chapitre vient des idées qu'Angelyoru m'a envoyées, et je dois dire que tes idées étaient fabuleuses ! Maintenant je vous laisse juger du mélange de ses idées et de mon travail pour les transformées en chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **blabla-**_ cauchemar de Naruto.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Ahem… *mégaphone on* Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi, s'ils l'étaient je serais riche et célèbre. Ce que je ne suis Absolument pas. L'histoire seule m'appartient, qu'on se comprenne bien. *mégaphone off*

* * *

 _ **Pov Itachi :  
**_  
Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi ce petit blond n'avait pas fui dès qu'il avait posé pied à terre. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de fuir, où peut être s'était-il tout simplement résigné à mourir, je n'en savais rien. Mais le blond avait continué à nous suivre malgré tout.  
Nous avions accosté dans l'après-midi, sur une plage situé à l'Ouest de notre base comme nous l'avions prévu, et nous avions décidé de ne pas perdre de temps en entament directement notre voyage vers l'Est en direction du repère de l'Akatsuki, Naruto nous suivant toujours.  
Lorsque la nuit fût tombée, je laissais encore une fois Kisame à son sommeil décidant que je garderais le camp pour la nuit.  
Ce soir-là, une première scène piqua ma curiosité. Notre cher blond pendant une bonne demi-heure hurla à qui voulait l'entendre que « Non il ne dormirait pas près de Kisame au camp » avant qu'il finisse par se taire, lorsque je lui ai proposé de dormir près de mon poste de garde pour que je puisse garder un œil sur lui. Il ne répondit rien, et partit s'allonger près de l'arbre où j'allai passer ma nuit, acceptant silencieusement ma proposition.  
Sa rapidité à s'endormir me surpris beaucoup, mais je dois avouer qu'il avait toujours l'air d'être exténué, à bout de force…  
Même si ce blondinet m'intriguait beaucoup, j'avais une tache, et d'un bond j'atteignis une branche de l'arbre enclenchant mon Sharingan, commençant cette longue nuit de solitude à surveiller le moindre mouvement des alentours pour nous prévenir du danger.  
Je pense que ce devait être le milieu de la nuit, peut-être un peu plus, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, lorsque les mouvements de Naruto attirèrent mon attention sur lui.

Je pouvais le voir s'agiter dans son sommeil, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait que se débattre. Je pouvais apercevoir le fin film de sueur le recouvrir petit à petit, faisant briller cette peau mate dans le peu de luminosité que la nuit avait à nous offrir. Je pouvais entendre de légers murmures incompréhensibles, des gémissements, et cette respiration saccadée s'accélérer à chaque instant.  
Le blond devait cauchemarder, un très mauvais cauchemar me semblait-il.  
Et c'est alors que je le vit. Naruto se crispa, puis d'un coup se releva en hurlant qu'ils devaient arrêter et se figea, le corps tremblant, le visage tourner vers le sol cachant son expression.  
Il ne me répondit pas lorsque je lui ais demander une première fois s'il allait bien. Il tremblait toujours de tout son être, son corps semblant être pris de petits spasmes, le visage toujours tourné vers le sol, et j'ai décidé de descendre.  
Descendre et me rapproché lentement, prudemment pour ne pas le brusquer, réitérant ma question, mais je n'obtins encore une fois que le silence.  
D'un geste lent, peu assuré, j'allais essayer de poser délicatement ma main sur son épaule, pour tenter de le sortir de cette transe, mais sa réaction fût des plus troublantes.  
Si perturbante, qu'à ce moment-là, tout mon corps s'est figé sans que je ne puisse absolument rien y faire.  
Naruto m'avait, d'un ton si glaciale qu'il aurait pu geler une coulée de lave, craché de ne pas le toucher. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, je vis dans ces yeux la terreur, l'angoisse, de la douleur… Mais surtout tant de larmes…  
Dans un geste rapide, il se releva, se dirigea vers le camp, restant toujours à bonne distance de Kisame, s'éloignant de moi avant de retomber dans un sommeil des plus agité.  
A ce moment-là, seul une question avait l'air de remplir mon esprit. Qu'avait il put vivre dans ce village pour réagir ainsi ?

 _ **Pov Naruto :  
**_  
Si on me demandait pourquoi je n'ai pas fui dès que nous étions arrivés sur le continent, je ne répondrai surement pas. Peut-être que l'espoir de cette main se tendant vers moi me faisait continuer d'avancer avec eux. Peut-être savais je que je n'avais aucune chance de fuir. Qui sait.  
La plage sur laquelle nous avions accosté était des plus magnifiques, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder sur ce genre de détails, il fallait avancer. Et nous avons avancé, droit vers l'Est, en direction du repère de cette organisation chassant le Jinchuriki.  
Je me souviens de la petite intervention de Kurama, me demandant pourquoi je continuais de suivre deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui en voulait à ma vie, lui répondant que je n'en savais absolument rien. Puis de sa remarque : « Je ne te connaissais pas un côté suicidaire, d'habitude se sont tes babillements incessants qui donneraient plutôt envie aux autres de se suicider. » Et je me souviens ne jamais lui avoir répondu malgré qu'il m'ait répété encore et encore que ce n'était que de l'humour et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre mal. Je ne l'avais pas pris mal, dans d'autres circonstance et dans un autre endroit je lui aurais surement donné raison et aurait rigolé avec lui. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais de les suivre.  
Je me rappelle lorsqu'Itachi à annoncer à cet abruti de requin qu'il pourrait dormir de nouveau sur ses deux oreilles car il prenait la garde du camp. Le sourire satisfait de cet idiot à l'haleine de poisson s'était étalé de part et d'autre de son visage hideux, une vraie vision d'horreur, puis était partit s'asseoir près du feu.  
Je vois encore cette scène, digne d'un enfant gâté, lorsque Sharky a dit qu'il fallait que je ne dorme pas trop loin de lui pour que je puisse être surveillé. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me rappelle avoir hurlé, à plein poumon, que non je ne dormirai pas près de lu au camp, et tout cela pendant de longue minutes. Ils ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il me prenait, mais moi je le savais. Cette peur, cette nausée me tiraillant, me disant de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de tout homme, voilà ce qu'il y avait.  
Puis la salvation, Itachi proposa que je dorme près de son poste de garde pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur moi tout en faisant son boulot. « Mon sauveur » ais-je penser à ce moment, et sans qu'on ait à me le redire je suis allé directement, sans un mot, me poser près de l'arbre où je savais qu'il passerait la nuit. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne me prenne.

 _ **Un petit blondinet de quatre cinq ans courant dans les ruelles de Konoha. Ses poumons, lui criant de respirer correctement, ses muscles endoloris par l'effort menaçant de le lâcher à tout moment. Mais il fallait fuir. Derrière lui des hommes et des femmes en colère le pourchassaient. Ils étaient tous du village, et en voulait à ce petit bout car il venait de renverser un chariot de légume lors d'un moment d'inattention.  
Et le petit blond trébucha, et n'eût pas le temps de se relever, les villageois étaient déjà là, le ruant de coups, lui crachant au visage, l'insultant. On pouvait entendre leurs cris de rage résonner dans cette ruelle, ainsi que les « monstre » qu'ils lui lançaient comme s'il s'agissait du refrain d'une chanson populaire.  
Puis la scène changea, on le tenait par le col. Un homme, au vu de ses habits un shinobi, le tenant par-dessus le petit pont surplombant la rivière du village, lui reprochant encore et toujours la même chose : la mort d'une personne du village il y a maintenant 6 ans. Le petit blond ne sentit plus la force le retenir, et bientôt il se sentit couler. Il allait se noyé, mais la scène changea de nouveau.  
Il courait nu à travers un terrain d'entrainement, des enfants lui jetant des pierres, l'appelant « Démon », « raclure », « moins que rien », lui disant de mourir, que c'était le mieux à faire. Et la scène changea encore une fois.  
**_

 _ **Devant lui se tenait les seules personnes qui lui avait montré de l'affection, et ses parents apparurent dans la scène. Tous le regardaient d'un air de dégoût mêlé au mépris. Puis il entendit la voix de ses coéquipiers lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, son parrain Jiraya lui disant qu'il regrettait avoir enseigné au démon qui avait assassiné son meilleur élève, Kakashi lui crachant qu'il était la raison de la mort de son sensei, Tsunade lui arracha le collier qu'elle lui avait confié il y a de cela des années et lui cracha au visage avant de disparaître.  
Puis vînt le plus difficile. Ses parents, ou plutôt son père commença, lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître, car sans lui sa chère femme serait encore en vie. Puis sa mère les larmes aux yeux le regardant avec mépris lui cracha qu'il aurait dû mourir à la naissance que cela aurait épargné bien des choses.  
ET le jeune blond s'effondra, hurlant à plein poumon, laissant sa tristesse s'évacuer.  
**_

 _ **Puis une dernière fois le décor changea.  
Il était dans son appartement. Il pouvait se voir, maintenu de force par des ombres caressant son corps. Il voyait ses ombres lui arraché des hurlements muet de douleurs lorsque leurs chairs étaient insérées dans son corps sans préavis. Il entendait résonner ces rires, les claquements de chair contre chair, ses pleurs atténués par la chair que l'ombre avait inséré dans sa bouche.  
Puis tout devint flou, et ce fût le noir. Puis tous les sons, pleurs, rires, insultes, hurlement, et coups de butoir se mirent à résonner et il vit alors toutes ces images plus horribles les unes que les autres défilés à une vitesse folle tout autour de lui.  
Et il hurla.**_

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait… » Fût-ce que je m'entendis hurler en me réveillant brusquement.  
Je me rappelle que mon cauchemar continua de tourner encore et encore dans mon esprit, continuant de me briser comme si je n'en avais pas assez eût, comme si je devais m'en vouloir de tout ce qui était arrivé. Comme si ce que mes seuls amis et parents m'avaient dit dans ce cauchemar était vrai.  
Puis je sentis une présence. Itachi. D'un coup d'œil rapide je le vis s'avancer lentement vers moi tendant sa main, dans un geste qu'il aurait surement voulu réconfortant, mais bien trop prêt. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, toute ma haine que je ressentais au plus profond de moi se fit ressentir lorsque je lui ai craché : « Ne. Me. Touche. Pas ! »  
Je me rappelle avoir relevé la tête pour regarder sa réaction. Il s'était figé, me fixant de ce masque dépourvu d'émotions comme si je venais d'une autre planète. A ce moment, je me rappelle être partit en direction du camp, le laissant planté là, m'éloignant de lui, restant à bonne distance de ce sale poisson.  
Ma dernière pensée avant de replonger dans un sommeil des plus détestables, fût pour Itachi.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'excusais intérieurement de la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin.

 _ **Pov Itachi :  
**_  
Je me rappelle encore chaque détail de cette nuit-là. Le nombre de fois où cette question me traversa l'esprit, mes yeux ne quittant pas ce blond pendant de longue minute…  
Après cette scène dont j'avais été le témoin un peu plus tôt cette nuit ci, mes gestes, mes pensées… Tout finissait par ce rapporté au petit blond endormi dans son coin.  
Beaucoup d'hypothèses se sont bousculée dans ma tête, cherchant une raisons à ses réactions, mais rien de bien cohérent ne me vint vraiment à l'esprit.  
Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je me rappelle avoir posé de nouveau mon regard sur Naruto, cette fine couche de sueur de nouveau apparu sur son corps, marmonnant légèrement, le visage crispé comme s'il souffrait intérieurement…  
Nous devions continuer d'avancer, mais je n'osais pas réveiller cet être endormi devant moi.  
Peut-être de peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il ouvrira ses yeux, ou peut être voulais je seulement lui laisser le sommeil dont il avait l'air d'avoir tant besoin, mais ce matin-là je ne pus me résoudre à le réveiller.  
Je n'eus, en revanche, aucun mal à réveiller mon partenaire, qui après une longue série de jurons avait fini par se lever.

Durant les quelques heures où Naruto continua de dormir, nous avions replié le camp avec Kisame, nous préparant à partir dès que le jeune blond serait réveillé. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs encore très bien de ce qui a suivi.  
Aux alentours de huit heures du matin, Naruto se releva brusquement, vidant le contenu de son estomac devant lui. Lorsque sa nausée fût passée, je vois encore son corps être pris de tremblements incessants comme s'il avait été atteint d'une très mauvaise fièvre, et sa tête se relever lentement vers nous lorsqu'il fût calmer.  
Son regard finit par rencontrer les notre et ses yeux nous fuirent, comme s'il était désolé de ce spectacle qu'il venait de nous offrir. Et il l'était, il ne fût pas longtemps avant d'entendre Naruto marmonner de légères excuses, demandant par la suite si l'on pouvait lui donner de l'eau.  
Peut-être s'était-il levé dans un bon jour, ou peut-être en avait-il tout simplement marre de se disputer encore et toujours avec ce petit blond, mais ce fut Kisame qui fit quelques pas vers Naruto. S'arrêtant à bonne distance de lui avant de lui jeter sa gourde, lui disant qu'il pouvait la garder, et obtenant un vague remerciement du blond par la suite.  
Je me souviens qu'il ne fallut que peu de temps à Naruto pour se lever après cela, sa première action fût de prendre son sac, la deuxième… fut plus étonnante.

Il nous regarda, et comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé, il nous souriait. Un sourire illuminant son visage, nous demandant par où devions nous partir. Ce petit blond avait vraiment le don de m'étonner, et il continue encore de m'étonner aujourd'hui.  
Je me rappelle que nous avions décidé de faire une dernière pause, le repère n'étant maintenant plus très loin, même en nous arrêtant nous l'atteindrions dans la soirée tout au plus.  
Je me demande comment nous en étions arrivés là, un Naruto assis à quelques pas devant moi, ricanant nerveusement après m'avoir posé cette question des plus perturbantes.  
J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me la pose pas, mais s'il n'avait pas demandé, peut être notre arrivé à l'Akatsuki aurait été différente… Et je n'échangerais le futur pour rien au monde.  
J'ai encore le souvenir des yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet et du sourire traversant de part en part le visage de Pein-sama lorsque nous avons présenté Naruto devant lui.  
Tout cela s'effaça bien vite de son visage, remplacé par de l'étonnement, puis le silence général se fit dans la salle. Chaque membre présent essayant d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, moi compris.  
Le jeune blond venait de se planté devant Pein-sama, s'inclinant et d'un ton assuré il lui avait alors dit : « Pein-sama, laissez-moi rejoindre l'Akatsuki ».

 _ **Pov Naruto :**_

Si l'on me demandait d'où cette idée m'étais venue, je répondrais que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mon envie de vivre, ou que mon envie de vengeance, avait enfin pris le dessus, allez savoir.  
Je me rappelle que cette idée à germer lorsque je suis allé me planter devant Itachi, lui demandant si ma mort leur serait vraiment utile pour atteindre leur but, riant nerveusement devant l'absurdité de cette question, je savais que j'ai été utile ou non je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais je voulais savoir si au moins une fois dans ma vie, on allait me dire que j'allais être réellement utile.  
Je pense que cette idée s'était alors confortablement installée lorsqu'Itachi m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr.  
Aussi aucunes réactions ne m'étonnèrent, lorsqu'une fois devant Pein-sama je m'inclinais, lui demandant de me laisser rejoindre son organisation.  
La seule chose étonnante à ce moment-là était le nombre d'homme présent dans cette salle, me rendant mal à l'aise, provoquant quelques crampes d'estomac. Si l'on ne me tuait pas, je savais que j'aurais du mal à vivre avec tant d'homme présent.

Je me souviens lorsque Pein-sama me demanda de le suivre, ce gigantesque bureau ou il m'emmena, me laissant rentrer avant de refermer la porte.  
Vous direz que je n'étais pas rassuré mais ce ne serait pas le mot juste. J'étais mort de trouille. Planté dans ce bureau, m'éloignant chaque fois que Pein-sama se rapprochait de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine distance soit établie et ne change plus.  
Le leader s'était finalement assis sur son bureau me fixant d'un regard étrange, me demandant enfin pourquoi devrait il me garder en vie et me laisser rejoindre l'organisation, après tout je lui été plus utile mort que vivant.  
Au moins si tout se passait mal, je savais que je serais utile. Néanmoins je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout, je voulais tellement de chose et à la fois je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais je savais que si je ne tentais pas je le regretterai lorsque l'on extrairait Kurama de mon corps.  
Alors je me suis lancé. Expliquant à Pein-sama que je ne fuirai pas quel que soit sa décision, que personne ne me chercherait car j'étais un déserteur présumé mort. Je lui expliquais que je pouvais contrôler le pouvoir de Kurama depuis maintenant des années, que j'avais appris très jeune à m'introduire de façon aisée dans la salle d'archive du village dans une envie de connaitre mon passé.  
Je lui ai expliqué que, même s'il on me considéré comme un moins que rien, un idiot, j'étais en fait quelqu'un bien plus intelligent que ça, avec une force et des capacités bien plus grande que l'on ne pourrait imaginer.  
Je lui annonçais que je me plierai aux ordres qu'ayant fait cela tout ma vie cela ne me dérangeais plus, qu'il aurait les informations qu'il voulait sur Konoha ou n'importe quel village si tel était son désir.

Je lui annonçais que si en envoyant Sharky et Itachi à Uzushio, son but était de récupérer les parchemins de la famille Uzumaki, il n'avait qu'à les demander, qu'ils étaient dans mon sac en sortant un pour prouver mes dires. Ajoutant que je maîtrisais moi-même la moitié de ces techniques, qu'en deux semaines seul sur cette île j'avais eu tout le temps nécessaire pour m'y entraîner.  
Terminant mon monologue par une phrase qui eut le don de lui faire arquer un sourcil de curiosité, d'un ton froid presque glacial je venais de cracher la phrase suivante : « Et je dois faire payer Konoha pour tout ce qui a été fait. »  
Je me rappelle les longues minutes de silence à regarder le leader de l'Akatsuki réfléchir intensément. Puis vinrent les premiers mots, brisant ce silence devenu pesant. Une question, une seule. Mais elle eût le don de pouvoir faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Pein-sama me demanda d'un ton les plus neutres pourquoi devrait-il me croire, comment pouvait-il être sûr que tout le pays du feu ne lui tomberait pas dessus dans moins d'une heure.  
Et pour répondre à cela, les rouleaux trouvés à Uzushio furent d'une grande aide.  
Je me rappelle avoir lentement déroulé devant lui l'arbre généalogique de la famille Uzumaki, pointant un nom du doigt, lui posant à mon tour une question lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement : « Pourquoi celui que l'on appelle un monstre, mentirait à la seule famille qui lui reste, alors qu'elle cherche tant à la récupérer ? N'est-ce pas Nagato ? »

Je me souviens de ses yeux s'exorbitant sous le choc, se demandant comment je pouvais le savoir. Il ne me fût pas compliquer de lui expliquer comment je l'avais découvert, lui lançant en ricanant légèrement que les salles d'archives nous en apprenaient beaucoup plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Ce ne le fit pas rire, mais bien que discret, un micro sourire s'était affiché durant une nano seconde, avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux.  
Il délibéra de longues minutes avant de m'annoncer qu'il ne me faisait pas complètement confiance. C'était à prévoir me direz-vous, mais il ajouta que si je prouvais durant les quelques mois qui suivront ma loyauté à cette organisation, je pourrai rester. Au cas contraire mon démon serait extrait comme son plan le prédisait. Il ajouta qu'il allait m'annoncer comme membre, mais que je serais surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'au moindre faux-pas ce serait la fin.  
Il me fît retourner dans la salle où nous avions abandonné tous les membres quelques heures auparavant, annonçant que je devenais un membre, et qu'un membre serait chargé de me surveiller en permanence, que ce membre obtiendra une chambre double pour pouvoir me surveiller même de nuit, car nous n'étions jamais trop prudent avait-il dit.  
Et je me rappelle très bien à qui l'on attribua cette tâche.  
Celui que l'on désigna pour me surveiller ne fut nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, en espérant que ce petit voyage et l'arrivée à l'Akatsuki vous a plu.

Je tiens à préciser que dans ma fiction Jiraya a déjà fait des recherches sur tous les membres, que non il n'est pas mort, et que oui Nagato compris. Que toutes ses recherches sont entreposées dans la salle des archives, celle ou Naruto avait l'habitude d'aller fouiné (d'ailleurs il n'y en a qu'une). Je ne peux pas coller toujours au manga et son histoire d'origine (sinon ça serait bien moins fun d'écrire pour moi).  
Voilà pour la petite anecdote.

En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, Kissu à tous =}


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Hello  
**_ (se trouve en ce moment même dans son bunker pour éviter vos foudres) je suis tellement désolée du retard, mais parfois des choses imprévues arrivent… Par exemple Itachi-sama oubliant de payer la note d'Internet *Batoum. Fumée sortant du corps de l'auteur*  
Je rigole *koff koff*, on a juste eut d'énorme coupure Internet ces dernières semaines pour cause de changement d'abonnement tout ça tout ça, et je n'ai pas pu publier (tristesse tristesse).  
Donc je m'excuse encore pour ça, et j'essayerai de me rattraper du mieux que je peux en publiant le prochain chapitre encore plus rapidement.  
Sur ce, en espérant que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre autant que les autres.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.

 _ **Rappel :**_ Jiraya a fait des recherches sur l'Akatsuki, elles se trouvent aux archives de Konoha, Naruto sait donc qui est qui grâce à sa capacité à fouiné dans les moindres recoins de cette salle.  
 _ **  
Disclaimer :**_ Je ne suis pas riche, ni célèbre. Par conséquent on peut en conclure que je n'ai toujours pas gagné les droits sur les personnages, et qu'ils appartiennent donc toujours à l'auteur. Oui je sais triste nouvelle.

* * *

 _ **Pov Naruto :  
**_  
Si l'on me demandait pourquoi je n'avais pas fui lorsqu'Itachi m'avait ouvert la porte donnant sur cette immense chambre seulement meublée d'un lit double et d'un bureau, je ne saurais quoi dire. Je savais seulement que ma nausée avait repris à la seule vue du lit, un sentiment m'emplissait me disant de fuir loin de cette chambre que j'allais devoir partagé avec un homme. Homme que je ne connaissant que de nom, homme dont j'avais lu les exploits, les échecs et les erreurs dans cette salle d'archives il y a des années, homme à qui, comme tout autre, je ne pouvais accorder ma confiance.  
Le sentiment qu'à tout moment on pourrait encore me trahir, me faire du mal, me trainer dans la boue puis me laisser seul…

Outre ce sentiment désagréable et cette nausée, un autre problème se plaçait devant moi. Ce lit, il était hors de question que je partage un lit, encore moins avec un homme. La pensée même amena la bile à remonter mon œsophage, et je sais que je ne réussirais pas à contenir cette vague-ci. Une petite porte se trouvait sur la gauche de la chambre, m'y lançant du plus vite que mes jambes me le permirent, je l'ouvrais pour y découvrir une salle de bain et des toilettes. Malheureusement je ne pus atteindre que le petit lavabo blanc près de l'entrée de la pièce, y déversant le contenu de mon estomac.

Après plusieurs vagues la nausée se calma, me laissant la possibilité de rincer le goût amer s'étant incrusté dans ma bouche. Toute cette scène n'avait pas échapper à Itachi, maintenant accoudé à l'entrée de la pièce me fixant avec une légère pointe d'interrogation, ou de surprise, j'avais du mal (contrairement à ce que je pensais) à lire les expression de l'aîné Uchiwa.  
Comme un aimant, mon regard fût attiré par le sien, et je ne sais plus combien de temps j'avais pu passer à le fixer, lui me fixant en retour. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque mon regard se détacha du sien, continuant de me fixer, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre mon comportement, comme si il… s'inquiétait vraiment de mon état… Mais je ne réussis pas à y croire, pour moi il devait juste me voir comme une bizarrerie ayant des problèmes, ou étant simplement malade.  
Je ne pus quand même m'empêcher de pensé que peut-être avait-il deviné, lorsque je me suis mis à avancer vers la sortie de cette salle de bain. Chaque pas que je faisais, Itachi reculais, laissant entre nous une distance convenable, comme s'il savait. Mais bien vite je décidais qu'il devait juste être dégouté de découvrir qu'il devrait partager son lit avec un monstre, mon bien devant être le cadet de ses soucis.

Je m'étais enfin décider à prendre la parole, le silence et son regard m'étourdissant encore plus que cette nausée et ce dégoût que je ressentais au fond de moi : «Dit moi… Est-ce qu'il est possible de… de meublé cette chambre comme bon nous semble ? » La confusion et la surprise se gravèrent sur son visage, me permettant de revoir cette expression qui me sembla si merveilleuse à Uzushio, celle qui me donnait l'impression que ce visage ne s'ouvrait que pour moi. C'est alors que la nausée refit surface, me rappelant qu'il restait un homme malgré tout… Et bien vite les traits disparurent de son visage, laissant place à ce masque vide d'expressions dont il était le maitre.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me pose une telle question Naruto-kun ? » résonna sa voix dans la pièce, me faisant pendant quelque instant oublier ce que je devais dire. «Je… Le lit… je voudrais pouvoir en mettre deux… Plutôt qu'un double.  
-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi nous devrions changer ce lit ? Il y a plus d'espace maintenant que s'il y avait deux lits dans cette chambre. » Lâcha-t-il simplement.  
Et je perdis mon sang froid, ne supportant pas l'idée que je serais tout bonnement obliger de partager ce lit, je savais que cela semblait capricieux mais je ne pouvais pas…  
« Il est tout simplement hors de question que je partage ce lit, soit il y en a deux, soit je sépare celui si avec les dents de Sharky. »  
Et il rit. Devant moi se tenait le grand et impassible Itachi Uchiwa, riant si fort qu'il dut s'en tenir les côtes.

Mais ce fut de courte durée, il se reprit bien vite, expirant légèrement, puis ré inspirant avant d'ajouter : « Et si nos méthodes ne te convienne pas, pourquoi ne dors tu pas sur le sol ? »  
Et la porte claqua. J'étais sorti si vite qu'il n'avait même pas dût se rendre compte de mes mouvements avant que la porte ne claque. Et j'ai couru à travers le labyrinthe qu'était cette base, et il ne me suivit pas. Bien sûr j'étais le seul à blâmer, je n'avais aucun droit de formuler une demande aussi égoïste, j'étais celui dont l'idée seule de dormir près d'un homme me révulsait, j'étais encore et toujours le problème. JE me rappelle ensuite avoir pensé que ce n'était pas que ma faute, et que s'il avait un problème avec mon comportement, il n'avait qu'à se plaindre à Konoha.

« Qui doit aller se plaindre à Konoha ? » D'accord, peut être avais-je pensé à voix haute tout compte fait. La voix appartenait à Kisame, assis au milieu de ce qui paraissait être une salle commune. Un petit espace cuisine, un espace salon, des étagères pleines de rouleaux, cela devait sans doutes être une salle où ils pouvaient se reposer tranquillement, ou encore juste parler entre eux.  
« Donc, qui devrait aller se plaindre à Konoha, s'il n'est pas content ? »  
Il me fixa, et hochant simplement les épaules je lui répondis d'un simple « personne » avant de me diriger vers un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.  
Il ne répondit rien, et retourna à ses occupations, c'est alors que je remarquais qu'il était en pleine conversation avec deux autres membres que je reconnus comme étant Deidara et Sasori.

Il ne me fallut que quelques coups d'œil pour remarquer que Deidara et Sasori étaient un couple, ou qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en devenir un. Je m'occupais en les observant, me demandant si je pourrais un jour moi aussi, parler de tout et de rien, rigoler et partagé toutes sortes d'histoire avec des gens comme ils étaient tous les trois en train de faire. Un monstre comme moi aurait-il droit un jour au bonheur et à l'amour de ceux qui l'entoure ? À cette période je me le demandais encore.

Ils remarquèrent très vite que je les observais, me demandant de me rapprocher si je voulais, me disant que maintenant que nous allions tous vivre sous le même toit, que je n'allais pas être mangé… J'ai simplement secoué la tête, signe de négation montrant mon refus, les laissant retourner à leur conversation.  
Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait pu passer depuis mon arrivée, mais Deidara et Sasori se retirèrent, ne laissant que Kisame dans la pièce.  
Il ne m'adressa pas la parole, ni même ne fit attention à ma présence dans la pièce, vacant à ses occupations pendant un temps. Puis se rapprocha de moi après quelques temps, il jugea mes réactions et s'arrêta à bonne distance.

« Perdu ? Je te ramène à ta chambre suis moi. » Net, précis, sans aucune moquerie, juste une proposition anodine de sa part.  
Je l'ai suivis en silence, repérant du mieux que je pouvais le chemin pour revenir dans cette immense chambre où se trouvait surement un Uchiwa de mauvaise humeur.  
« Ici. Essaie de te rappeler du chemin assez rapidement quand même, je ne suis pas non plus un guide touristique. »  
Il n'attendit même pas que je puisse lui dire merci, il avait déjà disparu dans un autre de ces couloirs se ressemblant tous.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'appréhendais le moment où j'ouvrirais cette porte. Un Uchiwa de mauvaise humeur n'est jamais bon augure.  
Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Itachi n'étais pas dans la chambre. Et les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles même. Un flot ininterrompu de larme de soulagement, d'autre de gratitude, cascadais maintenant sur mon visage.

La pièce se tenant devant moi n'était plus la même. Du côté droit se trouvait un lit simple collé au mur, un bureau devant la fenêtre comportant maintenant des rideaux rouges colorant ainsi la pièce, mes affaires déposé dans le placard incrusté au mur de ce même coté. Par un effet miroir, le même changement s'était opéré du côté gauche avec les affaires d'Itachi. Celui-ci avait aussi ajouté un canapé près de l'entrée et une étagère où il avait déposé tout un tas de rouleaux.  
Je ne pus arrêter ces larmes de couler, en quelques heures seulement, Itachi avait remodelé la pièce de sorte qu'elle me convienne, laissant pour seule explication un morceau de parchemin sur mon lit où il était écrit «Désolé. »

Lorsqu'Itachi revint dans la chambre, je devais déjà être tombé de fatigue. Aussi je ne pût voir le léger sourire s'esquisser sur son visage lorsqu'il trouva le parchemin qu'il m'avait laissé des heures auparavant sur son lit, un ligne s'étant rajouté en guise de réponse.  
« Merci. »

 _ **Pov Itachi :**_

La porte claqua et Naruto n'était plus dans la pièce. Avais-je été trop loin en lui disant cela ? Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'une légère provocation, ce n'était pas vraiment méchant…  
Pourtant lorsque la porte claqua, tout de suite les remords s'insinuèrent en moi, et le temps que je réagisse, Naruto avait disparu dans ce dédale de couloirs.  
Je me demande encore pourquoi je lui ai dit cela à ce moment, peut être voulais-je me tenter à l'humour (chose à ne pas faire… Vraiment !).*

Pendant de longues minutes je me suis demandé pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, pourquoi avait-il vomi lorsque son regard s'était posé sur ce lit, et beaucoup d'autre question de ce genre… Mais j'en connaissais déjà les réponses, et je comprenais maintenant mieux les réactions de Naruto. Je me demande encore si Konoha avait toujours été aussi pourri de l'intérieur ou si c'était juste une nouvelle mode pour se donner un certain style.

Je suis sorti de la pièce, avec en tête l'idée de trouver un lit pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi injuste. Et oui je reconnais lorsque je suis dans l'erreur je ne suis pas Sasuke. Tombant sur Tobi en sortant, je luis demander s'il savait où se trouvait Deidara et Sasori, et il m'annonça qu'ils les avaient vu dans la salle commune avec Kisame.  
Parfait.

Ayant la personnalité d'un enfant de cinq ans, il est plutôt difficile de faire ce que l'on veut de Tobi. Mais lorsque l'on a eût un gamin comme Sasuke pour petit frère, on sait comment arriver à ses fins avec n'importe quel enfant.  
Et c'est en prétextant jouer un tour aux deux que j'ai réussi à convaincre Tobi de m'aider à déplacer le lit double dans la chambre de Sasori, se trouvant à quelques portes de la nôtre, échangeant son lit simple contre notre lit double. Allant par la suite chercher celui de Deidara. Tobi décida qu'il en avait fini et disparu dans la foulée.

Il ne me fût pas difficile de trouver des bureaux, le canapé, ou encore une étagère pour y déposer des rouleaux. Il me fût plus dur de les ramener dans la chambre. Oui j'aurais pu utiliser des parchemins de stockage, mais je faisais ça pour me faire pardonner, et un Uchiwa se doit de faire les choses bien. Passant mon temps à réorganiser la chambre, me demandant en même temps où Naruto avait bien pu finir. Non pas que je m'inquiétais… Bon peut être un peu, mais s'il s'était perdu il serait compliqué de le retrouver dans ce dédale qu'est la base.

Cela me prit un temps fou avant d'obtenir un résultat correct dans l'arrangement de la chambre, essayant de créer un espace vital pour le blond, sans pour autant tout collé à chaque coin de la pièce. Et lorsque j'eus enfin fini, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Naruto n'étais toujours pas revenu. Il était bel et bien perdu dans la base.  
Écrivant un petit « Désolé » sur un parchemin que j'ai déposé sur son lit, je suis ensuite partit à sa recherche.

Personne dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les sous-sols, ni dans l'entrée. J'ai fait chaque recoin sans jamais mettre la main sur le blond, commençant à me demander s'il n'avait tout simplement pas quitté la base.  
J'ai fini par croisé Kisame dans un couloir, et m'annonça qu'il avait ramené Naruto à la chambre environs une heure de cela.  
Peut-être mon comportement le choqua, peut-être simplement hocha t'il les épaules, mais je parti dans une marche rapide en direction de la chambre, voulant, pour des raisons qui m'étaient encore obscures, m'assurer de la véracité de ses propos.

Il s'avéra que c'était vrai. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Naruto était allongé sur son lit au-dessus des couvertures et s'était endormi. La douleur imprégnant son visage comme chaque nuit depuis que nous l'avions récupéré sur Uzushio, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.  
Je me suis ensuite dirigé moi-même vers mon lit, épuisé, et c'est alors que je vis mon bout de parchemin, posé de la même manière que je l'avais fait pour lui. Je le pris pour en regarder son contenu, et un léger sourire réussit à se plaquer sur mon visage. Sous le seul mot que je lui avais laissé, reposait un autre mot solitaire, qui malgré moi me fit soupirer de soulagement.  
« Merci. » et cela me suffisait amplement.

* * *

A/N :  
Voilà voilà ! La réaction de Naruto-chan et Itachi-sama à leur nouvelle vie.  
Encore désolé pour se retard j'essayerai vraiment de me rattraper si l'on me pique pas trop l'ordinateur dans la semaine.  
I love You all !


	9. Chapter 8

Hello à tous,  
Bon j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour publier le plus rapidement ce chapitre pour rattraper mon retard.  
Ce chapitre a été plus long à écrire que les autres, car il me manquait quelques idées (qu'Angelyoru se dépêcha de combler par son imagination débordante).  
J'ai fait un magnifique saut dans le temps, passant quelques mois sous silence, je reprendrai dans les chapitres prochains la vie détaillée à l'Akatsuki.  
JE suis totalement nulle pour la description de combat, donc les quelque altercations seront concises.  
Sur cela, Bonne lecture à tous.  
 _ **  
Disclaimer :**_ Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Oui je les ais kidnappé, mais non on ne veut toujours pas me les laisser. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

 _ **POV Naruto :  
**_  
Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que j'avais rejoint cette organisation de fou. Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour supporter toute cette aliénation autour de moi.  
Qui aurait pût imaginer que la plus grande organisation criminelle regroupait une ribambelle de Nukenin complétement givrés ?  
En tout cas moi je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

 ** _Flash-back no jutsu :_**

 ** _Notre petit blond c'était encore une fois perdu. Cette base était vraiment un vrai labyrinthe, chaque couloir se ressemblait, chaque porte, chaque recoin… Encore et toujours la même vision qui s'offrait à lui : De très très longs couloirs.  
Dire que notre blond était frustré était encore trop peu pour exprimer son ressentit.  
Depuis maintenant, une semaine qu'il était ici, il pensait avoir réussi à se familiariser mieux que cela avec les lieux.  
Mais non, il était encore perdu._**

 ** _Cela devait faire maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixait la porte devant lui, se demandant qui il trouverait derrière s'il frappait pour demander son chemin._**  
 ** _Il finit tout de même par frapper, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il réitéra son geste, toujours rien. Le blond fulminait, se demandant comment il était possible d'avoir autant la poisse._**  
 ** _Il décida d'ouvrir la porte, vérifiant s'il n'y avait vraiment personne à l'intérieur, et ce fût une très mauvaise idée._**

 ** _Devant lui se trouvait Tobi, jouant avec ce qui semblait être un string, des sous-vêtements féminins éparpillés tout autour de lui._**  
 ** _Naruto se décomposa devant la scène, mais ne pût détourner le regard et continua de fixer cet étrange personnage que pouvait être Tobi. Cette scène finit par faire sourire Naruto qui ne remarqua pas la présence du nouvel arrivant, et la voix de Deidara s'éleva alors de derrière lui :_**  
 ** _« Uhn, J'aimerai pas être à ta place quand Konan va passer cette porte. »_**

 ** _Un rictus trouva alors sa place sur le visage de Deidara, ayant l'air plus amusé que jamais devant l'incompréhension de Tobi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait de mal._**  
 ** _Naruto, quant à lui, se décala le plus possible essayant de retrouvé son espace vital. C'est alors que des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre dans le couloir et une nouvelle fois la voix de Deidara s'éleva, une once de peur dans celle-ci : « ... Uhn, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça… » Et il s'écarta de l'encadrement pour laisser passer une Konan, légèrement mécontente._**

 ** _Légèrement… Jusqu'à ce que la scène s'imprime profondément en elle, et dès lors, son visage changea de couleur, passant du blanc au rouge, puis au violet. Son regard devint noir et menaçant, arrachant un frisson de terreur à chaque membre présent dans la pièce._**  
 ** _D'où avait-elle pût sortir se carton, personne ne le savait, mais après avoir frappé Tobi à de nombreuse reprise, elle réussit à faire entrer Tobi dans ce minuscule carton dans une position des plus inconfortable. Personne ne sût comment elle réussit à fermer se carton sans le moindre mal, le scellant par la même occasion, Ni comment elle pût le sortir de la salle d'un simple coup de pied._**

 ** _Elle regarda les deux derniers individus présents, et s'adressant à Deidara, elle lui demanda d'aller balancer ça dans le lac le plus proche, chassa ensuite ses deux invités gênant avant de claquer fortement la porte._**  
 ** _Dire que Naruto avait peur était encore trop peu. Il était terrifié. Regardant Deidara ramasser le carton contenant Tobi, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que les femmes étaient des êtres peut être plus terrifiant que les hommes._**

 ** _La voix de Deidara s'éleva une dernière fois avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un des nombreux couloirs : « Les femmes sont vraiment une espèce terrifiante, Uhn. »_**  
 ** _Et Naruto, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas vu, opina légèrement de la tête. Acquiesçant silencieusement la phrase de Deidara._**  
 ** _La dernière pensé de notre blond avant de reprendre son périple à travers le méandre de couloirs s'offrant à lui fût pour l'Akatsuki. Se demandant où avait-il pût atterrir, et pourquoi était-il entré volontairement dans cette organisation de fou._**

 ** _Flash back no jutsu Kai._**

Est-ce que vous comprenez de quoi je veux parler? Et ceci n'est qu'un petit exemple de ce que je pouvais voir devant moi tous les jours.

Durant ces deux mois, il m'a fallu m'adapté à être entouré d'hommes 24/24, et quand bien même je ne m'y habituerais jamais, il m'est déjà plus facile de vivre avec eux. Les premières semaines furent les plus difficiles : je ne sortais que lorsque nécessaire et toujours pour me perdre, je n'adressais la parole à presque personne, je retenais difficilement mes nausées lorsqu'un membre envahissait ma zone. Un vrai calvaire.

Et contre toute attente, ce fût grâce à l'aide d'Itachi que, petit à petit, je réussi à retrouver confiance.  
Il commença par me faire sortir plus souvent, ne me laissant jamais seul en présence des membres de l'Akatsuki, essayant de préserver mon espace vital en les tenant subtilement à l'écart.  
Au fur et à mesure, il m'intégrait aux conversations, respectant mes silences lorsque je ne pouvais ouvrir la bouche.  
Au fil du temps, il réussit même à envahir, un peu, mon espace vital. Il pouvait s'assoir près de moi sans que cette nausée ne fasse son apparition, bien sur ce sentiment désagréable et de peur était toujours là, mais je luttais.

Il ne me posait aucune question sur les raisons de mon choix, ni sur mes réactions qui pouvaient être des plus perturbantes, il faisait juste en sorte que je sois à l'aise. Cet homme faisait de son possible pour que je puisse m'intégrer à ce groupe de dégénérés comment ne pouvais-je pas essayer de supporter sa présence ?  
Bien sûr, nombre de fois je me suis demandé pourquoi pouvait-il bien faire tout cela ? Que pouvait-il attendre en retour ?  
Mais malgré toutes ces questions que je pouvais me poser, je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'aurais pût répondre au pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là il me semblait qu'il était juste laisser faire, m'attendant à tout moment à prendre ce coup de poignard dans le dos sans vraiment pensé qu'il arriverait.

C'est lorsque je commençais à plutôt bien supporter la présence de tout ce beau monde, que Pein décida de me confier une première mission. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais arrivé ici.  
Accompagner de mon chaperon et de son partenaire, nous devions nous rendre à Kumo, et y dérobé un rouleau. Rien de plus rien de moins.  
Une mission qui fût des plus faciles, s'introduire dans les salles d'archives est mon point fort vous vous rappelez ?  
Puis elles s'enchainèrent, des simples courses pour la base, en passant par la recherche d'information, j'en ai vu beaucoup passer. Toujours de courte durée pour m'avoir toujours à l'œil, mais en grand nombre pour toujours me tenir occupé.

C'est arrivé dans la troisième semaine du premier mois, pendant que j'étais avec Itachi dans un village à mi-chemin entre la base et Kumo.  
Encore une fois, nous nous étions vus attribué la lourde tâche de ravitailler la base en nourriture.  
Sous mon sexy-méta, portant une légère robe bleutée, je me faisais passer pour une jeune fille vivant avec son compagnon. Itachi était vêtu simplement, recouvert par un long manteau dont la capuche aurait pu simplement cacher son visage, mais il préférait utiliser un henge. Cela faisait moins suspicieux disait-il toujours.

Cela étant nous étions sur le chemin du retour, parlant de tout et de rien comme aurait pu le faire un couple de jeune personne, lorsque je me suis arrêté net. Itachi me questionna surement du regard quelque seconde, mais je ne le vit surement pas.  
Devant moi ne se tenait nul autre que mes anciens coéquipiers Kakashi, Sakura, ainsi que Sasuke. Mon regard n'arriva pas à se décroché d'eux, que faisaient ils ici ?

Sous le choc, mon sexy-méta se dématérialisa, m'exposant à la vue de tous.  
Itachi avait surement remarqué mon ancienne équipe car il me trainait déjà dans la direction opposé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas m'apercevoir, ce qui eût pour effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits.  
Mais il était trop tard, Sasuke venait de planter son regard sur moi, et son visage se figea.  
Puis mon instinct me dicta qu'il était l'heure de courir. Loin, et surtout du plus vite qu'il nous serait possible.  
« Itachi… Cours. » Lui dis-je simplement avant de l'entrainer le plus loin possible d'ici. Parcourant chaque rue, ruelle, avenue, nous nous dirigions du mieux que nous pouvions pour rejoindre les portes de la ville. Bien sur les toits auraient été plus pratiques, mais nous aurions été trop repérables, et beaucoup trop facile à rattraper.

Nous avions passé les portes, nous dirigeant à travers la forêt espérant qu'ils perdent notre trace.  
Mais un Kunaï nous barra la route, se plantant devant nous, et nos mains se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée, espérant réussir à les semer.  
Mais l'intervention de Kyubi m'annonçant qu'un certain Uchiwa Jr et qu'un Hatake me suivait me fit bien vite déchanté. Au moins Itachi s'en sortirait sans trop de difficulté.

Pourquoi je me suis arrêté pour les affronter, je ne saurais pas répondre. Peut-être voulais-je voir une dernière fois, les seules personnes ayant essayés de me montrer une once de bonté du temps où je vivais dans ce maudit village. Ou peut-être que je savais qu'il allait venir me sortir de là, mais je n'en suis toujours pas sûr.

Je m'étais arrêté, attendant de voir les deux shinobi de Konoha apparaitre devant moi.  
Et ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, se plaçant devant moi, me fixant comme si je n'étais pas réel. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers moi, comme si je pouvais disparaitre tel un fantôme à tout moment (et j'aurais pu, je n'ai juste pas bougé), et ils se stoppèrent. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage de mon sensei, mon grand plongeon avait dû laisser des traces dans son esprit.

Sasuke, quant à lui, était difficilement déchiffrable. Un mélange de colère et de joie, de tristesse et de soulagement, ou peut-être encore tout cela à la fois, je ne savais pas très bien. Puis les premiers mots s'élevèrent : « Na-Naruto… » Et ils venaient de Sasuke.  
« Sasuke. » lui lançais-je, connaissant déjà ce qui suivrait.  
« Naruto… Pour… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ma voix le coupant d'un ton sec : « Je ne retournerais pas au village Sasuke, non il n'y a pas d'explication. Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce village. »  
Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer de se même mixe d'émotions si étrange.

Kakashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, le repoussant légèrement sur sa gauche, décidant de prendre les choses en main.  
Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Kakashi, jeta des kunaï dans ma direction, que j'esquivais tout en passant en mode Biju. Kakashi tenta de crée un jutsu enchainant les signes, mais je fus plus rapide et d'un coup net et précis sur la nuque de mon ancien sensei, je le plongeais dans le sommeil.  
Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu venir était la rage de Sasuke.

M'attrapant au cou, Sasuke ma plaqua au sol, resserrant son emprise sur ma gorge, coupant ma respiration. Son regard capta le mien et je pu y lire beaucoup de chose tel que la douleur, et la souffrance. Mais je pouvais aussi y voir le remord et la tristesse l'emplir, comme s'il regrettait de ne jamais avoir trahi sa promesse de ne jamais parler de ma situation.  
Et peu à peu ma vision se troubla, le manque d'air commençant à être beaucoup trop grand.  
Je ne voulais pas mourir ici, je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir pu me venger de ce village, je voulais vivre pour le voir défaillir.  
Un seul mot passa dans mon esprit avant que tout devienne noir.  
Et ce mot fut : « Itachi ».

 _ **Pov Itachi :  
**_

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, ce que je vis me figea. Mon cher frère assis sur le corps inanimé de ce petit blond me fis voir rouge, et rapidement ce même petit frère rencontra non gentiment le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. N'était-il pas son ami ? Ne savait-il pas que le blond ne pouvait plus supporter le village ? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter tout simplement ses choix ?  
Pourquoi je me suis énervé devant ce spectacle je pourrais vous dire que je ne le sais pas. Mais ça serait vous mentir. Je savais au fond de moi je voulais protéger ce petit être complètement perdu et brisé.

Je me rappelle encore toutes ces nuits à le regarder se débattre, crier, pleurer…  
Je me rappelle la nuit à Uzushio où il s'est réveillé en hurlant rejetant ma présence, puis je me rappelle comment j'en suis venu à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer à Konoha.  
Tous ces jours à essayer de le sortir de cette chambre, protégeant sa zone de confort. Toutes ses fois où je l'ai intégré aux conversations des membres pour qu'il puisse se sentir comme chez lui…

Je me demande encore comment ce petit être blond pouvait me pousser tellement à prendre soin de lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce jeune homme était simplement tout aussi brisé que je l'étais, ou peut-être était-ce l'envi d'avoir le droit à la rédemption en rachetant mes fautes en l'aidant à réapprendre à vivre.

Sortant de mes rêveries, je me suis rapproché du corps du blond redoutant le pire. M'agenouillant lentement près de lui, mes doigts trouvèrent sa jugulaire cherchant un pouls. Et un micro sourire s'afficha quelque seconde sur mon visage, il y avait un pouls régulier, le sang battant contre mes doigts me prouvant qu'il était en vie.  
Et le soulagement me gagna, en même temps que la rage refit surface.

Je pouvais voir Sasuke remuer du coin de l'œil, cherchant pitoyablement de se relever.  
Soulevant Naruto comme s'il était une princesse, je me suis retourné vers Sasuke, captant son regard puis défit mon Henge. Son regard s'assombri, et de la haine à l'état pure remplaça tout autre émotions qui aurait pu être présente dans les yeux de mon frère à ce moment-là.  
Je vis les poings de Sasuke se serrer de frustration, aucune parole ne fût échangée, seulement une guerre du regard chacun fusillant l'autre du regard.

Mais cela fût interrompu par Naruto remuant légèrement dans mes bras. Nos regards se tournèrent alors sur le blond, dans son inconscience il avait commencé à marmonner. Craignant qu'à tout moment le blond se mette à se débattre je raffermis ma prise sur lui avant d'enclencher mon Sharingan, me préparant à fuir les lieux.  
Mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Naruto dans son sommeil, pétrifia Sasuke, et manqua de me statufié par la même occasion, lorsqu'il marmonna légèrement plus fort : « …'Tachi das'kete* »

Et profitant de la confusion de mon petit frère, je disparu en direction de la base.

 _ **POV Naruto :  
**_  
Cela faisait donc un peu plus de deux mois que j'étais arrivé.  
Quelques semaines après la rencontre avec mon ancienne équipe, et un réveil des plus perturbants la nuit qui suivie me demandant si j'avais été capturé ou non… Pein-sama me convoqua dans son bureau. Il me convoqua pour m'informer qu'il m'accepté maintenant comme un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki.  
Pourquoi les larmes ont coulées à ce moment-là je n'en étais pas très sûr. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'impression d'être enfin accepté pour ce que je suis.  
Bien entendu, Itachi continuerait de me surveiller durant encore quelques temps m'avait-il dit, mais je serais maintenant libre de faire ce dont j'avais envie sans pour autant être chaperonné 24/24.  
Peu à peu, l'on m'offrait la liberté que j'avais tant espérée lorsque je me trouvais à Konoha. Etre libre de faire ce que bon me semble entouré de personnes ne me jugeant pas pour ce qui se trouve en moi.

Sur le retour vers la chambre que je partagerai toujours avec l'Uchiwa, j'aperçu au détour d'un couloir Sasori et Deidara.  
Ils avaient l'air d'être en plein débat, un débat des plus houleux si l'on en croyait le volume de leur conversation.

A mon plus grand malheur Deidara attrapa mon bras, ce qui eût pour effet de faire me mettre mal à l'aise, m'attirant entre eux deux et me cria presque : « Mais dit lui toi ! Je suis sûr que tu le sais ! L'art est éphémère, l'art Is Kabooom ! »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, et d'essayer de me tortiller pour m'enfuir de là.  
« Absolument pas ! dit lui que l'art, c'est ce qui est beau, ce qui s'inscrit dans la durée, ce qui reste ! Dit lui que c'est ce qui est éternel qui est beau ! »

De quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.  
« Dit lui qu'il ne comprend rien ! Dit lui que la beauté est éphémère ! Que c'est ce qui s'éparpille et disparait qui est la vraie beauté, que les déflagrations que je provoque sont de l'Art ! »  
Je ne comprenais absolument rien, pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi !

«Raaah ! C'est insupportable, cette suffisance que vous avez dans le regard ! Comme si vous vouliez rabaisser mon art ! Et ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer ! Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on porte le regard sur mes œuvres sans s'émerveiller ! Ce regard qui nie ma créativité ! » Lança Deidara après nous avoir fixé quelques minutes !  
Je me répétais dans ma tête en boucle que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver de cette situation, il le fallait, ils étaient fou !

« Dei, accepte tout simplement que ton art est horrible ! » lui lança alors Sasori.  
Deidara me lâcha le bras l'espace d'un instant, me permettant de me reculer assez loin d'eux pour retrouver ma zone de confort, mais ils me bloquaient maintenant le passage pour aller vers ma chambre.

« Comment ça « horrible » ? Le pauvre est trop bête pour comprendre mon art… La douleur va t'aider à mieux le comprendre. Dit lui toi Naruto !» Et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, attendant avec impatience ma réponse… « Ano… Euh… Je…

« C'est quoi ce bordel devant ma piaule ! » Kisame hurla en ouvrant la porte.  
« Comment ça du bordel ? C'est lui là aussi qui commence en […] » Deidara commença à hurler à Kisame, lorsque la voix d'Itachi s'éleva légèrement derrière moi : « Naruto-kun, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'en reprennent à toi, tu devrais me suivre. »

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant, je l'ai suivi, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus et subir à nouveau tout cela.  
« Je plein le pauvre Kisame qui est resté là-bas. Mon dieu ils sont complètement timbrés ces deux-là ! Et puis de quoi ils parlaient avec leur Art là ? Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire ! Vraiment, des fous, tous des fous. Une vraie base remplie de fous ! »

Tellement perdu dans mon monologue sur la folie des shinobi de cette base, je ne pus remarquer le léger sourire en coin qui s'était placarder sur le visage de l'Uchiwa surement content de me voir enfin être un peu plus moi-même.

 _ **Côté Kisame (parce qu'on a juste envie de rigoler) :**_

Kisame ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Essayant de séparer Deidara de son corps. Le blondinet lui avait sauté dessus menaçant de lui prouver la beauté de son art en le faisant exploser, Sasori riait à gorge déployé ce qui ajoutais de l'huile sur le feu, et animait le désir du blond de faire exploser Kisame.  
Tobi passa par là mais repartit aussitôt lorsque Deidara lu cracha : « Tobi, si tu la ramènes une fois de plus… tu te donneras une bonne raison de mourir… » Et Kisame se retrouva de nouveau seul, ce demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça.  
Puis ce rappela qu'il avait tué des gens et rejoint cette organisation remplis de gens complètement cinglés.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminé !  
Bon je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais je l'aime bien.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi et que vous continuerez de lire =)

 ***Das'kete : vient du japonais Dasukete, signifiant aide moi, à l'aide.**

Prochain chapitre :  
 _ **« Dit moi Naruto-kun, et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il c'est vraiment passer au village avant ton**_ _ **départ ? »  
**_  
A la prochaine )


	10. Chapter 9

*sors lentement de son bunker*  
Hello ?  
*s'assure sur ses radars qu'aucun missile est en approche*  
Oui je suis en retard pour le chapitre je suis tellement désolée T.T j'ai écrit le chapitre puis il ne me plaisait plus et je l'ai effacé, et j'ai recommencé encore et encore et je viens juste de le finir (enfin me direz-vous).

J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais je vous jure, alors ne tirez pas. Je suis en ce moment même en train de commencer le prochain, si si, je vous jure.

Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux review comme je le fait habituellement, mais je n'ai eu vraiment le temps pour ça cette fois-ci entre l'écriture du chapitre et les voleurs d'ordinateur T.T  
Sachez qu'elles m'ont quand fait énormément plaisir.

Bien voici le chapitre tant attendu.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (et je suis triste, si triste….), seule l'histoire est à moi.  
**_

* * *

 _ **POV Naruto :** **  
**_  
Comment avais-je finis dans cette situation ? Pour une fois je peux vous répondre.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que j'avais rejoint l'Akatsuki, six mois que j'avais quitté Konoha, et six mois depuis… Enfin vous savez…  
Et c'est alors que je commençais tout juste à ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de dégoût lorsque ces shinobi farfelus de l'organisation envahissaient mon espace vital que c'est arrivé.  
J'étais partit a la recherche de Tobi qui, après une blague qui avait mal tourné, avait malencontreusement disparu de la base.

Comment l'idée de peindre des fleurs roses bonbon à paillettes sur Samehada tout en signant de son nom son œuvre d'art lui était venu cela resterait un mystère, mais ce n'était, à première vue, pas l'idée du siècle.  
On m'envoya alors à sa recherche, Bien que présumé en mauvais état, on ne le considérait pas encore comme un mort. Il me fallut deux jours pour le retrouver. Il faut dire que les montagnes du pays de la foudre sont nombreuses, et Kisame ne voulut rien dire d'autre que : « quelque part… Dans les montagnes aux alentours, Sinon t'aurais pas du white spirit ? »

Après avoir récupéré Tobi, le descendant de son arbre après avoir enlevé chaque piège mis en place par Kisame, nous nous étions mis en route pour la base.  
Enfin je le croyais. Tobi, tel un enfant, couru durant de très longues minutes dans un cercle infinie, hurlant que voyager de nuit était effrayant et que les monstres allaient venir le manger.  
Et comprenez-moi qu'après avoir perdue une oreille tellement les décibels étaient fortes, j'ai cédé, et nous nous somme dirigez dans un minuscule village pour trouver une auberge.

Lorsqu'il s'agit de Tobi, il faut s'attendre à tout ce qui est possible, et surtout tout ce qui est **Inimaginable** , c'est pourquoi j'avais de l'argent sur moi et put payer cette auberge miteuse.  
Comment avais-je réussit à ne pas nous faire repérer ? Tobi, contre tout attente maitrise beaucoup de henge (et beaucoup d'autre technique que l'on ne pourrait soupçonner) il comprit bien vite que si il ne se pliait pas à mes règles, nous voyagerions de nuit.

Tobi s'assit sur le parquet de la chambre miteuse que je lui avais gentiment avancé, (à me rembourser avec les frais au triple du prix d'origine*coughKakuzucough*) protestant sur sa solitude et sa tristesse d'une chambre séparée de la mienne. Il s'en remettrait.

Il vint tambouriner à ma porte plusieurs fois dans la soirée changeant mon nom à chaque essaie, ne se rappelant plus comment il devait m'appeler.  
La première erreur fut lorsque le nom « Naruto » échappa ses lèvres.  
La deuxième… Fut que je suis sorti lui hurler dessus qu'il fallait maintenant dormir et de fermer sa grande…. Bouche.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions fait attention aux gens nous entourant dans le couloir, ni les sourires en coin de quatre hommes dans le fond.  
Tobi prit peur et retourna pour la énième fois dans sa chambre.  
Et lorsque quelque heure plus tard on tambourina derechef à ma porte s'en fut trop.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée je me mis à hurler : « Tobi je te jure que… si… » Mais je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Devant moi ne se tenait pas Tobi, Mais quatre grands gaillards baraqué portant le bandeau de Konoha.  
Ma première pensée fut « Merde. »  
La seconde fut « et re merde. »  
Puis enfin mon cerveau sembla faire un lien entre Tobi et sa grande bouche et ses shinobi se tenant devant moi.  
Et une troisième pensée traversa mon esprit : « putain de merde ! »

Mon reflexe fut de claquée la porte violemment avant d'essayer de m'enfuir. Mais comment pouvais-je croire qu'une porte arrêterait quatre shinobi, jounin d'après leur uniforme.  
ET ils furent rapidement dans ma chambre, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de combattre. Les premiers coups partirent, créant des clones pour m'aider dans ma tâche, puis les premiers bruits de meubles fracassés, les premiers murs qui tremblent, les premiers à terre…

Deux clones et trois assaillants pour être précis. Le dernier homme debout parla alors et mon corps se figea : « Cette fois, tu ne quitteras pas ta chambre vivant sale monstre. » Et il ria.  
Ce rire… ce rire qui revenait si souvent dans mes cauchemars, ce rire qui se mêlait aux autres me rendant complètement fou chaque nuit…  
Je voyais devant moi pour la première fois, l'un de mes assaillants. L'un de ces hommes qui avaient…

La rage s'insinua en moi tel un poison mortel, me faisant perdre la raison. La dernière once de lucidité me quitta, et je ne voyais alors que cet homme devant moi. Ma cible, ma proie… Et il ne sortira pas vivant de cette pièce.

En un éclair, j'étais derrière lui immobilisant cet être abject d'un bras. Je sortis un kunaï le plaçant ensuite sous sa gorge, riant comment un dément, lui demandant ce que cela faisait de ne pas savoir si notre assaillant allait nous tué ou non.  
Puis il se retrouva maintenu au sol par deux de mes clones.  
Lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'il éprouvait de se retrouver dans cette situation, l'homme me crachat au visage.  
Mauvaise réponse.

Mon kunaï traça une première ligne dans la peau de son torse, peu profonde, comme si l'on se coupait avec une feuille de parchemin, puis arrivant à son nombril, la pression grandit et le kunaï prit le chemin inverse remontant vers son torse.  
A chaque allée et venue la pression grandissait, et l'entaille s'approfondissait, lentement, jusqu'au moment où elle laissa apparaitre l'intérieur de son corps et qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.  
Si l'homme avait hurlé ? Oui énormément.  
Si l'on avait entendu ses hurlements ? Aucun doute.  
Si j'étais satisfait ? Absolument.

Voir que cet homme agonisait me procurait un très grand plaisir, laissant toute la haine que j'avais contre mes assaillants de ce jour-là, se déverser tel un torrent sur un seul homme.  
Tout ce sang dont mes vêtements s'étaient imbibés, tachant mes mains d'une couleur écarlate.  
Tous ces cris d'agonies avaient surement fait fuir tous les clients de l'auberge, et les shinobi de Kumo seraient surement en route dès l'aube si l'information arrivait dans la nuit.

Mon regard continua de fixer le corps se tenant devant moi, la rage s'évaporant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mon corps trembla des retombés de cet accès de colère, et je ne sentis pas les compagnons de l'homme me sauter dessus.  
Enfin je les vis, mais trop tard, j'étais déjà cloué au sol.  
Mais que pouvais bien faire Tobi avais-je pensé, comment avais-je pu ne pas le réveiller ?

Puis, alors que j'allais essayer de me débattre pour me sortir de cette situation… Une personne fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini votre bordel ? Il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure-ci ! Je suis dans une auberge à l'autre bout de la ville et vous avez réussi à réveiller ma petite sœur. Vous… Hmpf » Un des hommes la coinça de son bras contre lui, l'empêchant de parler de sa main libre.

Ils se mirent à rire, et l'un deux balança de but en blanc : « On remet ça avec le blond, on le tue et on se partage la fille ? Elle reste mignonne malgré sa grande gueule ».  
Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionné… Remettre ça avec moi ? « Non, non, non, non, non ! » cria mon esprit, ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient tous là et ils comptaient recommencer ?  
Je me perdis alors dans un monde imaginaire, me coupant de la réalité, ne voulant plus jamais revivre un enfer pareil.

Une scène me tira de mon monde imaginaire. Une veine sur le front de cette jeune fille gonfla dangereusement. Et un l'homme la retenant hurla, la lâcha et examina sa main. Il lui manquait un doigt, doigt qui lui fut craché au visage par la jeune fille dont le regard se faisait maintenant glaciale et dont l'aura promettait la mort.  
« Qui compte partager qui ? »Demanda t'elle d'une voix gelant les trois hommes sur place.  
En une fraction de seconde les trois hommes étaient au sol, inerte, mort…  
Mais qui était cette fille ?

Dite fille qui s'approcha alors de moi examinant ma condition physique, et sa voix se radoucit : « Est-ce que ça va ? »  
Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mon esprit étant repartit dans ce monde si froid et si lointain.  
Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait mieux fallait-il qu'ils aient réapparu ?  
Je n'entendis pas toute sa phrase, mais je l'entendis lorsqu'elle remarqua Tobi qui observait la scène le regard perdu tel un enfant voyant ses parents se battre dans l'encadrement dans la porte : « L'Akatsuki ? » Et son regard se posa alors sur mon manteau, me faisant réagir. Sans un mot, d'une rapidité extrême, je rattrapai le reste de mes affaires, attrapant Tobi au passage, disparaissant dans la nuit en oubliant de remercier cette jeune femme.

Voilà pourquoi je me suis renfermé à nouveau sur moi-même, oubliant que ces cinglés de l'Akatsuki ne me voulaient aucun mal. Et voilà comment je m'étais mis dans cette situation. Itachi, debout devant moi, me fixant de ce regard vide d'émotion, me demandant ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pour que je quitte le village de Konoha.

Et il ne me laissait aucune échappatoire possible.

 _ **Pov Itachi :**_

Cela faisait bien une semaine que Naruto été rentré de sa mission. Mais depuis son retour celui-ci n'avait plus décroché un mot.  
Tobi n'avait pas donné plus d'information que : « Naruto a récupéré Tobi. »  
Je me demandais ce qu'il put se passer de si extraordinaire durant cette recherche pour que Naruto se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même.

Voir ce petit blond évité de nouveau tout contact humain, être sur ses gardes au moindre changement de ton dans un dialogue, ou encore se réveiller en hurlant de terreur la nuit me perturbait.  
Pourquoi alors que tout allait mieux en revenait on au point de départ.  
Pourquoi cela me perturbait restait un encore un mystère.

Avait-il croisé des shinobi de Konoha ? Tobi lui avait il fait quelque chose ? Ou plutôt lui avait il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ?  
Lui avait on fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa fuite du village ?  
Toutes ces questions me donnaient mal au crâne, revenant sans cesse dans mon esprit.  
Ne pas comprendre me rendrait fou. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé me rendrait fou.  
Ce petit blond me rendrait fou.

C'est pour cela qu'un jour, je me suis décider à confronté Naruto, lui bloquant le passage, m'assurant qu'il ne pourrait s'enfuir, je lui aie alors demandé : « Dit moi Naruto-kun, et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé au village avant ton départ ? »  
J'ai vu cette terreur s'afficher de nouveau dans ses yeux, ce mélange d'angoisse et d'hésitation se fixer sur son visage.

J'ai vu son corps se raidir, et une fine couche de sueur apparaitre sur son corps.  
Il détourna le regard, fixant le sol, restant silencieux.  
Avait-il peur de parler de cet évènement ? Ou avait-il tout simplement peur de moi et ma réaction ?  
La peur du jugement, du rejet ?  
« Je… » Sa petite voix se fit entendre.

Et il se mit à parler, extrêmement vite, mais il parla : « Tu sais dans ce village, je n'ai jamais été le bienvenu. Dès ma naissance mes parents sont morts. Puis on a commencé à me frapper, on m'a parfois laissé pour mort dans une ruelle. J'étais exclu, sans personnes sur qui vraiment compté, mis à part le Sandaime peut-être…

Puis il y a eu ma team, je passais pour un boulet, souriant en toute circonstance mais ça m'allait, car on m'appréciait enfin.  
Mais quoi que je fasse, j'étais toujours le monstre, le bon à rien, cet être impardonnable qui devait mourir aux yeux des autres.

Je continuais quand même de sourire bêtement, cachant ma tristesse, pensant bêtement que malgré cela ils finiraient par me reconnaitre un jour.  
J'ai continué de protégé mon village et ces habitants malgré tout ce que je pouvais subir tous les jours.  
Puis… S'en fut trop.

Dans... Mon appartement, un après-midi. JE-je ne veux plus me rappeler mais… Toujours, toujours ces images et ces flashs et ces rires… Ces hommes, ils sont entrés, puis je ne pouvais plus bouger… Je ne voyais plus et… »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues depuis un moment, plus il continuait plus mes doutes se confirmaient, et malgré la détresse que je pouvais lire sur son visage, je le laissais finir :

« Et… Je voulais… Je voulais que ça s'arrête, leurs crier d'arrêter. Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir, parce que ces hommes ils… Enfin ses hommes ils… Parce que je suis un monstre…  
Je ne veux plus me rappeler… Je ne veux plus… Ces mains sur moi, et j'étais sale, et… Et je voulais qu'ils arrêtent… » Sa voix était maintenant presque inaudible, et je comprenais ce qu'il s'était passé…

La détresse de ce blond tremblant devant moi, ces larmes, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse qui s'émanaient de lui en cet instant… Tout ce que ressentait ce blond me rappelait ce que j'avais enfoui au fond de mon être et venait me hanter chaque nuit depuis cette nuit-là…  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment -là mon corps agit de lui-même. Mes bras vinrent entourer cet être si fragile, et le collèrent contre moi.

Ma voix s'éleva légèrement, lui demandant d'arrêter, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Que je comprenais, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se rappeler, je savais ce qu'avaient fait ces hommes ce jour-là, que ce n'était pas sa faute.  
Et il s'arrêta de parler, continuant de pleurer silencieusement sur mon épaule durant de longues minutes, ses poings se crispant sur mon t-shirt au gré de ses soubresauts.

Il n'avait jamais mérité tout ce qu'il lui été arrivé, il n'était pas un monstre, ceux qui lui avaient fait ça en revanche… S'ils n'étaient pas déjà mort, allait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse, vraiment très lente, et encore plus douloureuse.  
Comment pouvait-on faire subir cela à n'importe quel humain ?

Puis une respiration lente me sortit de ma réflexion. Le blond avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'était endormi.  
Après l'avoir déposé sur son lit, le laissant se reposer, je partis en direction du bureau de Pein-sama.

Konoha, allait comprendre ce que pouvait être la douleur.

 _ **Pov Naruto :  
**_  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je ne me suis pas rappelé tout de suite comment j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre, ni encore quand je m'étais endormis.  
Puis les évènements surgirent dans mon esprit.  
Me rappelant d'Itachi me demandant pourquoi j'avais quitté le village. J'avais commencé à parler puis… Les larmes, et je ne voulais plus me souvenir et encore plus de larmes…  
Pourquoi lui avais-je dis ? Peut-être parce qu'il était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance à présent.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important ? Je ne savais répondre.  
Mon ventre cria famine, et je décidais que mon ventre était surement plus important qu'un petit oubli.  
Peut-être aurais-je dû essayer de me souvenir plus tôt, cela m'aurais évité cette situation des plus gênante.  
Je mangeais tranquillement dans un coin de la salle commune, lorsqu'Itachi y entra. Il parla quelque minute avec Deidara et un Kisame des plus énervé, puis s'avança dans ma direction.

Ce fût lorsque mon regard croisa le sien que la scène me revint alors.  
Je me rappelle ses bras me serrant contre son corps comme si il pensait que j'aurais pu disparaitre. Sa voix me demandant d'arrêter de me souvenir, qu'il comprenait, que tout cela n'était pas ma faute.  
Mes larmes redoublant d'intensité au fil de ses paroles, mes poings s'agrippant désespérément à ce t-shirt de crainte que l'on puisse me laisser seul.  
Ma seule pensée à ce moment-là était que je ne voulais plus être seul, je ne voulais pas **qu'il** me laisse seul.

Puis vint le noir, ce devait être à ce moment-là que je m'étais endormi.  
J'avais pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je m'étais endormi sur un homme, sur Itachi.  
Et à cette image, mon visage se teinta d'un magnifique cramoisi, et je détournais le regard.  
Itachi m'observa quelque instant, avant de simplement s'asseoir en face de moi. Il entama son plat sans un mot, me lançant parfois un regard qui me laissait entendre qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus et que personne d'autre ne saurait.

Il ne me jugeait pas, à ses yeux je n'étais pas le monstre que le village avait mis tant d'année à me faire croire que j'étais.  
Je n'étais simplement que Naruto Uzumaki.

Puis je me suis demandé…. Comment se faisait-il que mon idiot de cœur venait de décider de rater un battement à cette simple pensée ?

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

Voilà ce chapitre est à présent terminé.  
En espérant qu'il vous ait plus malgré que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et je le trouve assez bizarre (mais je trouve tous mes chapitres bizarres me direz-vous je sais je sais).  
J'espère pouvoir lire très bientôt toutes vos impressions sur ce chapitre en review.  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre,  
Sayu'

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : «Toi ! Le blond là ! Oui toi ! Tu me dois un bateau ! »**_


	11. Information pour la suite

Hello à tous.

Je vais commencer par m'excuser de ma très longue abscence sur cette fiction.

Ensuite, je vais m'excuser encore une fois car je dois vous annoncer que la suite avance, mais que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire...

La suite arrivera donc, mais dans un temps incertain.

Si certains(es) veulent plus d'information s sur l'avancé de la suite, vous pouvez me contacter par MP ou dans les commentaires.

Je me suis dit aussi, que si vous vouliez voir apparaitre quelque chose dans l'histoire, une phrase, un mot...

Je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer à l'intérieur dans les futurs chapitres.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note.

Sayuri KurodaKuroda

*sorry pour les fautes, j'écris depuis mon téléphone mon ordinateur ayant rendu l'âme


End file.
